


Gotham Season 4

by Wizard_of_Ozzie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_of_Ozzie/pseuds/Wizard_of_Ozzie
Summary: The story starts where the season 3 finale left off.“Why didn’t you just kill me?”  Ed asked, stepping closer to Penguin, who looked into his eyes before answering.“I already answered that question, weeks ago.”  Penguin responded.“No, that wasn’t why.”  Ed stated, stepping closer, toe to toe.  “This is why.”  Ed grabbed a handful of Penguin’s hair, pulled his face closer and kissed him, all in one smooth swift motion.  Penguin was caught totally off-guard by the rush of emotions the kiss evoked and he responded passionately, returning the kiss with a torrent of pent-up desire he didn’t know he possessed.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – Everybody Wants Something

Harvey Bullock sat slouched in his chair staring blankly at the stacks upon stacks of crime reports covering his desk.  The mass of paperwork was just another ugly reminder of the chaos the Tetch virus had heaped on Gotham City.  Although the antidote had been available for almost three weeks, rounding up the infected and administering the cure had proved to be a massive undertaking and a severe drain on police and health service resources.  Sadly, most of the “Tetchies” (a term coined by the media for the infected) didn’t want to be cured and many were surprisingly cunning at avoiding the police sweeps and checkpoints designed to capture them.   But the light at the end of the tunnel was almost in sight.  The number of new crime reports coming in was finally beginning to drop to pre-outbreak levels and now efforts could be taken to address the thousands of crimes that had occurred during the crisis. The decision was made, by the City Council, not to prosecute the Tetchies that previously been law abiding citizens, but the uninfected criminal opportunists, who took advantage of the situation—they needed to be identified and apprehended.  With that in mind, Harvey lifted the file of the one perp he couldn’t wait to get behind bars.  The name written in bold black letters on the folder was Edward Nygma.

 

                                                            *******************************

 

Tabitha awoke to the sound of her name and the gentle nudging of her shoulder.  She groggily opened her eyes and felt momentarily disoriented, unsure of where she was.  She looked up at Selina; then it hit her, she was in the hospital, lying beside her precious Butch.  He was still comatose and seeing him beside her with all the tubes and wires yanked at her soul, as fresh tears welled in her eyes.  She wrapped her arms around him, as best she could without disturbing the equipment, and sobbed quietly on his chest.  _This is all my fault_.  She thought forlornly.  _I should have killed Barbara when you told me to Butch.  I’m sooo sorry!_

Selina stood silently at the side of the bed, hating the sight of her friend in such pain.  She racked her mind searching for something she could say or do that would alleviate Tabs’ anguish, but she knew getting Butch out of that bed was the only thing that would really make a difference _.  Ivy fixed me when I was in a coma, I'm gonna find a way to talk to her._ Selina promised herself.

 “Tabitha” Selina said softly, her hand gently touching Tabs’ shoulder.  “You need to get home and clean up.  Penguin has called a meeting of the families today at three and we need to be there.”

Tabs looked up with red-rimmed eyes and slowly nodded. She gave Butch a peck on his cheek, stood up, and walked out of the room.  Selina wordlessly followed.

 

                                                            *******************************

 

 

Penguin was hunched over his desk working on the outline of the speech he would give the crime families, when his phone rang.  Annoyed, he almost decided to let it go to voicemail, but he saw it was his attorney’s office, which had been trying to reach him for days, and picked up.

  “Hello.  I’m very busy today.  So, unless this is urgent, we should talk later.”   Penguin said brusquely.

 “Well, you tell me.  How urgently would you like to become mayor again?”  Answered a smooth female voice Penguin didn’t recognize.

“Okay, you’ve got my attention.  Who is this?”

“I’m Danielle Davis, a partner at the law firm that handles your affairs.  My area of practice is governmental law.  You see Mr. Cobblepot, under Gotham City law you are still technically the mayor of this city and you have over three years left to your term.”  There was an air of confidence and authority to her words that pulled Penguin in, but he had his doubts.

“Well my behavior, before I left office wasn’t exactly mayoral, as I’m sure you know.  I doubt I still have the people’s support.”

“Yes, they’ll be naysayers, but I’ve got a plan to shut them all up.  But it’s best we discuss it in person.”

“How soon can we meet?” Penguin asked anxiously.

“I can be at your mansion in twenty minutes.”  Danielle replied.

“Perfect!  I’ll be waiting.”  A broad smile spread across Penguin’s face, as he hung up the phone.  He grabbed the outline for the speech he’d been working on, crumpled up the sheet of paper, and tossed it in the wastebasket _._

 _To hell with that old speech. I’ve got a much better one now._ Penguin decided, rising from his chair and walking across the room to stand in front of an ornate full length mirror.  He stood there a moment adjusting his tie and toying with his hair, as he mused about his great news he’d just received _. When the families find out I’m going to be mayor again, I’ll have them in the palm of my hand._

As he stared in the mirror, he saw Ivy enter the room and walk toward him.  Seeing her approach, he grinned, beaming.  Although they had not been companions long, he cared very deeply for her.  She had been there for him during some of his darkest days.  Even with guns pointed at their heads, she’d stood firmly by his side.  That was true loyalty and he’d never forget it.  He turned to face her, his smile still bright.

 “Well someone’s in a good mood.”  Ivy chirped happily, a mischievous grin playing across her shimmering pink lips.  “I need to ask a favor.”  She said cocking her head to the side and clenching her hands together under her chin in a ‘pretty please’ pose.

“Anything for my Ivy.” Penguin proclaimed magnanimously, then he added with a sidelong glance. “Within reason, of course.”

“I wanna have my birthday party at the Iceberg.”

Penguin considered her request for a second before replying. “When is your birthday?”

“One month from today.  The club be ready by then, right?”  she asked softly, afraid he’d say no.

“Yes, it will and yes, you can.  We’ll throw a party that Gotham will talk about years from now.”   Penguin replied enthusiastically, pleased to make Ivy happy.  Ivy’s face burst into a dazzling smile, then she leapt into Penguin’s arms and planted a juicy kiss on his cheek. 

“I love you Pengy” Ivy squealed in delight. Penguin had given up on telling her not to use that nickname, after she promised not to use it in public.

“By the way, how old will you be?”  He asked.

“Thirteen!  Yay, I’m going to be a teenager, grown up inside and out!”  Ivy sang as she broke into a little dance filled with child-like exuberance.

Penguin laughed, tickled by her cheerful antics.  But he was also struck by how young Ivy really was.  Although her age didn’t come as a big surprise, it reinforced his desire to protect and guide her.  _She deserves a real parent in her life._

Before Penguin could carry that line of thought any further, Olga stepped in and announced the arrival of Danielle Davis.

 

                                                            **********************

 

 

Tabitha and Selina were sitting at the bar in the Sirens, which was empty, but for the two of them.  It was several hours before Penguin’s big pow wow was scheduled to start and both ladies were concerned what decisions made, during that meeting, would mean to them.

 “Penguin took control of Fish’s organization when she died, including Mr. Freeze and Firefly.  You and Firefly go way back.  Do you think there’s a chance you can get her to flip to our side?”  Tabitha asked, her brow furrowed and her intense gaze fixed on Cat.

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to get through to Bridget, but she won’t make a move without Fries.  Seems like the two of them have really ‘clicked’ and now they’re a package deal.”  Selina replied.  “Both of them have moved into a guest house on Penguin’s estate and Penguin’s even having a massive freezer room added to it so Fries can be more comfortable.  Getting them to turn on Penguin isn’t likely to happen any time soon.”

“What about Ivy.  You two were thick as thieves and I mean that literally.  Rumor has it, that girl can do things with plants that would make Mother Nature blush.”

Selina looked down and slowly shook her head before responding.

“I don’t know what’s going on with Ivy, it’s weird the way she’s latched on to Penguin.  I’ve only seen her once since I conned her into giving me the location of her and Penguin’s hideout and she was still pretty pissed about that. All she could talk about was how wonderful Penguin is and how rotten I was to betray him.  I mean she just went on and on about how smart he is; how brave he is; how generous—oh my God it was nauseating. But I gotta admit she was looking well cared for with her Hermes handbag, red bottom shoes and Versace dress.”

“So, do you think there’s any chance she’s just playin’ him for his money?”  Tabitha, obviously intrigued, asked.

“Normally, knowing Ivy, I would say HELL YES!” Selina vigorously replied, before continuing in a more hesitant, unsure tone.  ”But no, it’s definitely more than that. It’s just the way she stood in the face of death for him.  Riddler and your whole crew was out gunning for him, but she never left his side. I know for a fact she had a chance to run, but she didn’t take it.” 

“Hmm, there’s usually only one thing that’ll make a young girl ready to die for a man—love.”  Tabitha stated with a knowing look on her face.  “You think Penguin’s hittin’ that?  Have you ever noticed how long his shoes are?  That man might have rocked her world.”  Tabitha added with a throaty chuckle.

 _It’s great to see Tabs laughing again._ Selina thought, finding the laughter contagious and falling into a giggling fit herself.

Finally, choking back her laughter, Selina breathlessly responds. “Yes, I have noticed his feet, but I didn’t have the dirty mind to take it where you took it.  But seriously though, that would be too messed up.  Ivy is only twelve years old.”

“Wait!  Are you telling me that tall redhead is a twelve-year-old?”  Tabitha gasped, clearly surprised. 

“Yeah, Marv, one of Hugo Strange’s freaks, touched her and she aged super-fast.”  Selina explained. “Ivy’s had a hard life; so she’s got a lot of street smarts, but deep down inside she’s still a kid. There’s more though, which is why I’ve been trying so hard to reach her.”

“More?”  Tabitha asked.  Selina hesitated before responding because she’d purposely kept this information from Tabitha, afraid that her reaction would mean trouble for Ivy.  But the phone call she received this morning made it clear that now was the time to put all her cards on the table.

“The rumors are true.  Ivy’s got mad skills when it comes to plants.  She can heal people with plants, I think that’s how Penguin survived after Riddler shot him.  And I’m pretty sure it’s the only reason I’m sitting here.  I was in a coma after being thrown out of a fourth-floor window and when I woke up, a few days later, Ivy was in my hospital room with plants everywhere.  The really wild part is, I didn’t have a scratch on me.  I felt great, like nothing happened.” Selina took a deep breath before adding. “Maybe she can help Butch.”

“We need to snatch her and find out!”  Tabitha stated with a fierce gleam in her eyes.  Selina’s mouth dropped, shocked speechless for a moment before finding her voice.

“DO WHAT!!!!  You can’t be serious Tab.  We’re going to bust into Penguin’s lair and grab Ivy?! It sounds like a suicide mission to me.”  Selina vehemently protested.  “I agree we need to get Ivy’s help, but we need to do it right.  Ivy can be stubborn, forcing her won’t work.”

“Oh, I _can_ force her.”  Tabitha confidently asserted.

“NO, we need to get her to cooperate voluntarily.  If I can get close to her, I’m sure I can talk some sense into her.”

“IF?  If’s not good enough. BUTCH COULD DIE ANY MINUTE!” Tabitha shouted, standing so suddenly that her bar stool fell over.  Selina also stood up and looked Tabitha directly in the eye.

 “THE BOTTOM LINE IS, I’m not going to repay Ivy for saving my life by kidnapping and torturing her.”  Selina stated firmly.  “But I have a plan and I’ll need your help to make it work.”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. EVERYBODY'S GOT PLAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only the most cunning can survive in Gotham. So, you've got to think fast and act faster.

CHAPTER TWO

 

When Danielle Davis was ushered into Penguin’s office, he was momentarily taken aback by her appearance; tall, impeccably dressed, long silky raven hair, and skin the color of warm honey. She looked more like a runway model, than a lawyer.  There was an air of cool confidence in her demeanor and as he shook her hand he couldn’t help but notice her huge brown eyes which seemed to radiate intellect.

“Welcome Ms. Davis.  Thank you for agreeing to meet on such short notice.” A smiling Penguin said.

“It’s my pleasure Mayor Cobblepot.  I’ve wanted to meet you in person for quite some time.  And please, call me Danielle.”  She replied warmly.   _She’s a sharp one._ Penguin mentally noted. _She refers to me as Mayor; demonstrating her confidence in what she can accomplish, while enticing me with what I can reclaim._

“Thank you, Danielle, and please call me Oswald.”  Penguin said, as he pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit at a small conference table. Once she was seated he gently pushed in her chair and sat opposite her.

“Well, let’s get right to business because time is of the essence in this situation.” Danielle began, her tone crisp and professional. “You see, in two days the city council will vote to ratify Acting Mayor James as the new mayor and we need to stop that from occurring.  I’ll do that by submitting a petition to the city council demanding your reinstatement under Article 27.1 (a) of the city code, which states that if a duly elected mayor is physically or mentally incapacitated for a period of less than 180 days he or she has the right to reassume their mayoral appointment upon clearance by a qualified medical professional. 

I have a doctor, who can come by your home today to conduct your examination and write up your fitness for office clearance report.  His report will explain how you were infected with an early derivative of the Tetch virus, which explains your aberrant behavior during the weeks preceding your disappearance, but now, you’re completely cured.”   Danielle then scrutinized Oswald’s face and thought to herself. _He’s back, I see the shrewd calculation and burning ambition in his eyes._ She smiled and asked.  “Well, Oswald, are you ready to make this happen?”

“YES!” Oswald exclaimed.  “Let’s do this!”

“Excellent.” Danielle responded.  “But there are still some details we’ll need to work out to get our PR machine at work on gaining the trust of Gotham back.  We’ll need an explanation of how you got infected and where you were during the weeks you were missing to give to the press. I’ve worked up a couple of scenarios, but I need to clear them with you to make sure they don’t contain any gaping holes that someone can convincingly contradict.”

“We won’t need your scenarios, I can tell you exactly what _happened_.”  Penguin informed her, placing special emphasis on the word “happened”.  Penguin then leaned back in his chair and begun his tale, as Danielle leaned in anxious to hear every word.

“Well, it all began at the Founder’s Day Dinner; where I was approached by a well-dressed, stern-looking woman named Kathryn Monroe. She pulled me to the side and told me there were crucial facts about Gotham that I, as mayor, needed to know.  She told me we would be meeting again soon and walked away.  To be honest, considering what happened next, I didn’t give another thought to our conversation.  You see, not long after she left, The Mad Hatter burst into the affair and attempted to force the guests to drink wine laced with the Tetch virus.  Fortunately, the GCPD arrived and put a stop to his diabolical plan.

 It wasn’t until weeks later that I saw Kathryn again.  She told me about an organization composed of Gotham’s oldest and most powerful families.  She told me this organization existed for generations and had secretly controlled Gotham since the city’s inception.  She invited me to become a member, provided I proved myself worthy.  I responded with disbelief and informed her that I, as mayor, controlled Gotham and had no need for her probably non-existent organization.  She didn’t make any further effort to convince me, she just calmly stated that I would soon know the truth.

The very next morning, I woke up and my pajama top was lying on the bed beside me.  I was sure I had it on when I went to sleep.  Then I noticed there was bruising and a needle mark in the crook of my arm.  I felt a little woozy, but I brushed it aside determined to figure out what had happened while I was asleep.  I ran downstairs to check with my security personnel, but I couldn’t find anyone.  Normally, Olga my housekeeper would have been in the mansion, but it was her day off.  I knew I needed to find out what I’d been injected with and called my personal physician.  Unfortunately, he was on vacation and an alternate physician, who was supposedly handling patients in his absence, came by and checked me out.  He gave me a clean bill of health and he told me would let me know when the toxicology report, on the blood he had drawn, was in.  It wasn’t until much later that I discovered that my doctor was not on vacation, but my call had been re-routed to another phone using a device connected to the line at the pole. Within a few days, the hallucinations started.”  Penguin paused in his narrative for a moment and considered the holes in his elaborate lie that he would need to plug later.  _Most of what I said can’t be proven wrong.  If anyone tries to follow up on the missing security guards, I’ll just give them the names of the two security men Ed shot._

“Well, I guess that explains how you were infected.” Danielle commented, while keeping silent regarding her actual thoughts. _Damn, I’m impressed.  He’s got to be one of the best liars I’ve ever met.  Since Kathryn Monroe is dead, there’s very little he’s said that any third party can refute.  I love the way he interspersed his story with a real-life event that was covered by the media.  Great touch!_   Then she added. “In my scenario, you were infected by Debbie Dallas, who was working for the Court.”

“Debbie Dallas?”  Penguin asked, confused.

“You didn’t know about Debbie Dallas?  I assumed you were on to her, considering...”  Danielle replied her voice trailing off, as she pulled a boxed VHS tape out of her satchel and handed it to Penguin.  _If he didn’t know she was a plant, why did she end up on a slab?_ Danielle wondered.

It only took a moment for Penguin to recognize the buxom redhead posing seductively on the porn tape’s cover.  _That’s Isabella!  The nose is sharper, but it’s nothing a minor nose job couldn’t fix. I knew there was something about that little slut I didn’t trust!_ Penguin silently concluded, his mouth a hard line.  The more he thought of the misery the Court had inflicted on him, the more enraged he became.

“She was working for the Court?”  Penguin sneered angrily.  Danielle, staring into his icy blue eyes and hearing the fierce undercurrent seeping through his voice, suddenly remembered how dangerous this man could be and she swallowed deeply before answering.

“Can’t prove it was the Court, but she got a big payoff from somewhere.”  Danielle responded, speaking faster than she intended.  “She was up to her eyeballs in debt after her no-count boyfriend ran up all her credit cards and skipped.  Then she suddenly pays off every cent she owes and quits her porno job.  A couple of months later she moves to Gotham.  We interviewed one of her old friends.  She claimed she no idea where Debbie’s windfall came from, but she confirmed she’d had a rhinoplasty right after she received it.”

Penguin chuckled ominously under his breath and Danielle fought back an urge to shiver and straightened her back instead, determined to stay in control of the situation. 

“You’ve obviously done quite a bit of research putting your scenarios together.   _Considering_ all your hard work, I think I’d like to see them after all.”  Penguin said smiling, only his steely eyes betraying the threat implicate in his words.  “Leave the file here, with the background research, I’ll review it, and we’ll meet later to finalize our PR document.  What I need you to do now is arrange for your doctor to conduct his exam before my 3 p.m. meeting this afternoon.”

Danielle glanced at her watch, grateful to escape his piercing gaze.  It was almost noon, she quickly grabbed her phone and called Dr. Greene.  As she waited for the Doctor to come to the phone, her mind was in a jumble.  _What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I simultaneously feel terrified, excited, and more alive than I’ve ever felt before?? Get a grip girl, shake it off!_ Danielle inhaled deeply, exhaling just as Dr. Greene picked up.  

Penguin watched her as she set up the appointment, bewildered and captivated by what had wordlessly transpired between them _.  She came here cool, confident, and totally in control of her emotions, but without even trying I ripped that veneer away and exposed the tender quivering creature beneath.  It was like I could taste the fear radiating from her pores; sweet, succulent, and thoroughly intoxicating.  Okay, slow down you’re letting your imagination run wild.  Get it together, you’ve got business to transact._ Danielle hung up her phone and turned to Penguin, he gave her an apologetic smile, which she returned, obviously relieved.

“Dr. Greene can be here by one.  The exam shouldn’t last more than thirty minutes.  Will that fit into your schedule?  Danielle asked, her poised façade firmly back in place.

“Absolutely, thank you.”  Penguin replied.

“I’m going to head back to my office to put the finishing touches on the reinstatement petition.  Dr. Greene’s report should be completed by three.  Assuming he meets that timeline, I’ll be able to deliver the petition to city hall by close of business today.”  Danielle stood up and approached Penguin, hand extended.  Penguin also rose, took her hand and shook it.

“It’s been a pleasure working with you Oswald.  I’ll be in touch soon.”  Danielle said and turned toward the door.

“Wait.”  Penguin said, touching Danielle’s arm. “The PR document, when do you need it?”  _Did she just jump when I touched her?_ Penguin questioned if he’d imagined it, her movement was almost imperceptible.   

Danielle hesitated a second to compose herself before answering, his touch had jolted through her like a spark of electricity.

“To be honest, I needed it yesterday.” Danielle laughed nervously, attempting to mask her discomfort and failing.  Watching her, Penguin smiled _. No, I didn’t imagine it._

“Well, that’s my fault. I should have responded to your calls earlier.  But don’t worry, I’ll get it done tonight.”  He answered apologetically, hoping to put her at ease before he continued. ‘’I think it would be more productive if you came by this evening and we could finalize my draft together.  I’m confident that with your input, we’ll develop an outstanding final product.”  Penguin added using his most business-like voice.

“You’re right, it would be more efficient if we collaborated.”  Danielle replied, equally business-like.

“How about 7:30, my draft should be done by then.”

“Let’s make it eight, I’d like to grab a bite to eat first.”

“Or, we could make it a working dinner.  Olga is an excellent cook.” Penguin offered casually.

“Actually, a home-cooked meal sounds great.  See you at 7:30.”  Danielle answered smiling, before strolling out the door.

 

 

*********************************************************

 

 

“Alright, I’ll hear you out.  What’s your plan?”  Tabitha asked, skeptically, as she righted her bar stool and took a seat.  Selina knew this going to be a hard sell, but things were finally falling into place and it might be now or never.

“Step One, we need to fake your death.”  Selina stated flatly.

“Okay, that plan sucks.  Back to plan A—we snatch Ivy.”  Tabitha retorted, anger flashing in her eyes.

“Think about it for a minute Tabs, if you go to Penguin’s meeting today; there’ll be a bullet in your head before you take three steps into the room.  I bet he was waiting for this meeting to act, so he can make a point in front of the families. Even if you don’t go, he’ll still be gunning for you. Butch was the only reason he didn’t make a move on you sooner. There are only three ways we get him off your back. One, he thinks you’re dead; two, Butch gets well; or three, we kill him.”   Selina explained hoping she was getting through to her.

“I’ll take option three, then we snatch Ivy.”  Tabitha countered.

“Seriously, option three.  Been there, done that.  Didn’t go so well, as I recall.”

“Well, as I recall, it was going pretty good before you called Fish Mooney.” Tabitha shot back.

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”  Selina said with an exacerbated expression on her face.  “It wasn’t about you.  It was Barb and Ed I didn’t trust.”

“Yeah, if Ivy hadn’t run out right after Penguin.  They probably would have taken her down outta spite.”  Tabitha conceded.  “Okay, you’ve made your point.  How do I fake die?”

“My contact at the coroner’s office called me.  A Jane Doe came in today.  She’s around your age, height, and color.  And best of all, her face was beaten to a pulp, totally unrecognizable."

“Wait, that sounds like a homicide.  They’ll be doing an autopsy and the police will be all over her.”  Tabitha interjected.

“Yeah, that’s how it normally goes, but my source said there’s a huge backlog due to the Tetch outbreak and she’ll be in the cooler for at least a week before the autopsy.  He’s going to help us snatch the body today, but we need to act fast to get there at lunchtime when fewer folks are around.”

“Okay, let’s roll.”

“First, we’ll need to put on these coveralls and work shoes, so we’ll pass for funeral home attendants picking up a body for embalming.  Also, you need to wear a wig, so you won’t be easily recognized.”  Selina said, handing Tabitha a large gym bag.

“OK, but, on the way there, you need to tell me how long you’ve been planning this and what is Step Two.”

 

 

               ***********************************************

 

Firefly, Mr. Freeze, and Ivy were all seated at the conference table in Penguin’s office waiting to see why he’d called them together.  Penguin grabbed a sheet of paper off his desk and joined them at the table.

“There’s something important I need to tell you now, because I want you to be the first to hear.”  Penguin began.  “I’m going to be reinstated as mayor of Gotham, but I want you all to know things will be different this time around.  My first official action will be to rescind the so-called Monster’s Ordinance.  Here’s the speech I’m working on to announce rescinding the order, it’s not totally fleshed out yet, but I’d like your opinion on what I’ve put together so far.”  Penguin stood up, cleared his throat, and began reading from the paper in his hand.

“The last few months have rained tremendous trials and tribulations upon the residents of Gotham City.  The fact that we’re standing here today is a testament to the unbridled courage and resilience of our citizenry.  But times of great catastrophe make us not only stronger, but wiser.  And I am a wiser man today than when I took office.  I have learned that no person should be prosecuted merely because they are different and that differences can be an asset, not a liability.  Because of the brave and courageous actions of some so-called monsters, the city was able to apprehend Dr. Strange and compel him to create an antidote for the Tetch virus.  Therefore, I will no longer refer to our citizens who are differently-abled as monsters, unless they behave like monsters.  I want all of us to live in a city where people are judged by the content of their character and not the coding of their DNA.  Henceforth, these individuals will be described as extra-humans and not monsters.  I am hereby rescinding the Monster Eradication Ordinance.”  Penguin paused for moment and looked anxiously at the three extra-humans seated before him.  When all three stood up and started to applaud, a wide smile spread across his face and tears clouded his vision.   Ivy ran over and gave him a huge hug.  Firefly and Mr. Freeze joined her and patted him on the back.  It had been a long time since Oswald felt so good.

 

 

*******************************************************

 “So, you think Nygma is dead?”  Lucius Fox asked, as he looked down at Harvey Bullock, who was seated at his chaotic desk.  

“We issued a warrant and a BOLO on him, but there hasn’t been a single sighting reported.”  Harvey answered.

 “The last time we saw him he was being driven away, by Penguin, in the back seat of a stolen patrol car.  The car was discovered later, abandoned near the docks.  Nygma made it plain he wanted Penguin dead, I can only assume Penguin also wanted to whack Nygma.  If it came down to a battle between the two, I’d put my money on Penguin.”  Jim Gordon jumped in and added. 

“I agree, Riddler’s probably sleeping with fishes.”  Harvey concurred.  “But then again, this is Gotham, where nobody seems to stay dead for long.”

“I’m not so sure Penguin killed him.  I think there was some type of weird love-hate dynamic going on between those two.”  Lucius interjected.  “Riddler told me he killed Penguin weeks ago, but it was pretty clear that on some level, he deeply regretted it.  My bet is Riddler’s alive and Penguin’s got him stashed somewhere, showing him who’s boss and making sure he never forgets it again.”

“Then you think it’s worth the effort to get search warrants on Penguin’s known properties?”  Bullock asked.

“It’s the next logical move, but the problem is giving the DA a basis for the warrant.  We destroyed all records of Penguin’s arrest before we took him to the warehouse for the swap with Tetch.” Jim replied.

“Not to mention all the leaks in this department, Penguin would probably get a heads up on the warrant soon as it hits the DA’s desk.”  Lucius added.  “Maybe our best move is undercover surveillance.”

“Or let’s look at the bigger picture.”  Jim suggested.  “Who else was working with Riddler—Barbara, Butch, and Tabitha.”

“Hmm, Butch is in a coma at Gotham General with a gunshot wound to the head, Barbara’s been in the wind since the swap at the warehouse went bad; I guess that leaves Tabitha as the last man, I mean woman, standing.”  Harvey said.  “Jim, let’s pay Tabs a visit, but after lunch. I’m starving.”

“I’ll check if any Jane Does meeting Barbara’s description have turned up at the morgue.”  Lucius added.


	3. EVERYBODY'S GOT A SECRET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina sets her plan in action.

CHAPTER THREE

 

After picking up the body, Selina pulled the nondescript white van she’d rented into the attached garage of their safehouse.   As soon as she parked and closed the overhead door, Selina jumped out and opened the van’s back doors.  Tabitha rushed out, sweaty and pissed off.

“It was like an oven back there, I’m drenched.”  Tabitha complained, ripping off the blonde wig and throwing it on the floor.  

“Tabs, help me get this body out the van.”  Selina called out, reaching into the van and gripping the body bag.  Tabitha came over and helped, pulling the bag out until it fell with a dull thud to the floor.

“Okay, let’s see what we got to work with.”  Selina sighed, squatting and pulling the body bag’s zipper down.   As the grossly disfigured face came into view, Selina gasped, dropping the zipper and turning away in disgust.

“Newbies.”  Tabitha hissed, rolling her eyes, before squatting next to Selina and pulling the zipper all the way down.   Tabitha calmly surveyed the corpse’s face.  Both eyes were swollen shut and covered with deep purple bruising.  The right side of the forehead was bashed in like a soup bowl, while the left side was so swollen it appeared like a balloon was beneath the skin.  The nose was askew and resembled a raw steak after a good pounding with a meat hammer. Both lips were swollen as sausages and the lower lip sagged open lopsidedly, displaying raggedly broken teeth.

“Judging by the amount of swelling and bruising, she was alive for most of this beating.”   Tabitha explained nonchalantly.  “The skin tone and hair color look about right, but the hair’s too short.”

“I can fix that.”  Selina said, walking behind Tabitha, whipping out a knife and slashing her pony tail off. 

“WHAT THE HELL!!”  Tabitha screamed, reaching behind her head where her pony tail used to be. Tabitha jumped up and glared menacingly at Selina.

Selina carefully tied a knot in the middle of the glossy strands to hold them together, then stuffed them into a paper bag.  “This will explain the short hair.” She asserted, holding up the bag.  “Sorry, but we had to do something, we couldn’t wait for her hair to grow.”  Selina had heard somewhere that dead people’s hair and nails kept growing.  

Tabitha was still standing there, eyes ablaze.

“You once cut off your own hand to save Butch, I know you’re not about to freak out over some hair.”  Selina reminded. “All of this,” Selina gestured, opening her arms widely. “is for Butch.”  

Tabitha silently turned around and leaned over the naked body, inspecting the arms, legs, and torso. _Good she’s clean, won’t need to waste time scraping off old scars or tattoos._   

“There’s around a dozen stab wounds on her abdomen, that’s probably what killed her.”  Tabitha explained.  “Let me see your knife.”   Selina handed it to Tabitha, who laid the blade next to one of the wounds.  “Yeah, this could’ve been done with that knife.  It’s about the right size.”  Tabitha said, handing back the knife.  

“Almost done, just need a few finishing touches.  Go get me the red makeup bag and scissors out of the bathroom.”  Tabitha instructed.  Selina returned with the items a few moments later and handed them to Tabitha.

“Help me prop her up.”  Tabitha directed with a grunt, as she grabbed the body by the wrists and pulled the corpse into a sitting position.  Selina knelt behind the body and held it up by the armpits.  Tabitha pulled some black eyeliner from the red bag, grabbed the corpse by the hair to steady its lolling head and quickly applied the eyeliner, using the same strokes she made every day on her own eyes. Rapidly moving on to pull its hair up into her signature pony tail and clip off the straggly ends to mimic the how her hair now looked.

“Are we going to put your pony tail holder on her hair and dress her in one of your outfits?” Selina asked.

“ _Really_ , that would be a totally amateur move.”  Tabitha sighed, rolling her eyes. “You always want to remove all clothing, jewelry, and personal effects before you dispose of the body to make it harder for the police to identify.  Remember rule one—no body, no crime. After you show Penguin the body, get your friend Firefly to burn it to ashes.  Anyway, it would take too much time to dress the body, put convincing puncture wounds in the clothes, and cover it with blood.  Just tell Penguin you burned my clothes.”

Glancing at her watch, Selina exclaimed.  “It’s almost two! We need to hurry up.”

“Don’t worry, if you’re late for Penguin’s meeting, you’ve got a good excuse—you were killing me.”   Tabitha said smiling. “You’ll need to get rid of that city body bag. We’ll wrap the body in a tarp and dump it in the big freezer downstairs.”

“Okay, but you need to leave town soon as we’re finished.  I reserved you a hotel room in Marion with a pre-paid credit card. Marion’s got a small airport that make’s direct flights to Chicago O’Hare, from there you can travel anywhere—Vegas, Miami, LA.  Consider it a well-earned vacation, have some fun.”

“Alright, here take this.”  Tabitha pulled off her pony O and handed it to Selina. “Put this on the hair you cut off to keep it together.  Then you can wear it on your belt like a warrior princess trophy. You’ll look totally bad ass.”  Tabitha said, breaking into a throaty laugh.

 

**********************************************************

 

Penguin’s curiosity got the best of him and he decided to quickly look over Danielle’s notes before his summit started. _Are there any other Debbie Dallas type discoveries that I need to know about?_ He pondered, opening the file.  

He scanned the research their private investigators had provided and discovered a Xerox copy of the _real_ Isabella Grant’s Gotham City Library employee ID.   He stared at the photo of a homely, obvious overweight redhead. _Whoever set us up, really did their homework._ Penguin mentally noted.  Continuing through the research and finding no new startling revelations, he turned his attention to Danielle’s various scenarios. 

One scenario stated that Ed had also been infected by a Tetch virus derivative.  This version of the virus induced insanity, like the virus released on the city, but did not produce enhanced strength or stamina.  According to the scenario, Ed suspected the Court was responsible for Oswald’s disappearance and, once infected, pursued a violent vendetta to expose the Court and rescue Oswald.  Ed’s killing spree of highly intelligent people was motivated by his belief that they were connected to the Court and had information on Oswald’s whereabouts.  In fact, one of the six, intellectuals he murdered was found to be related to an actual Court member. Clearly, his subsequent Theater murder and kidnapping of Acting Mayor James was related to his pursuit of the Court.  Under the City’s new Tetch Virus Law Enforcement Protocol, Ed would not be charged for any of the vicious crimes he committed while infected by the virus _.  Well this scenario got one thing right—Ed is a lunatic._ Penguin mused with a chuckle, as he closed the file.

There was a knock on his office door and Ivy walked in looking absolutely adorable in the Dulce & Gabbana dress he’d picked out for her.  He had chosen the bright lemon-printed dress because the peasant style bodice and pouf shirt had a youthful, teenage air about it.  He worried that some of the more form-fitting dresses, she loved to wear, attracted the kind of male attention she was too young to receive.  Ivy initially balked when she saw it, but when Penguin showed her the four-figure price tag and designer label; she was instantly impressed and couldn’t wait to wear it.   How easily he could manipulate her, concerned him.  _She’s only one good-looking, silver tongued rogue away from being swept off her feet._ Penguin fretted, oblivious to the fact that he was the smooth-talking rascal that had already stolen her heart.

“Some of your guests have already arrived.” Ivy informed him, her brow furrowed.   “You should get in there. The Maroni Brothers and Lew Moxom are already talkin’ trash to each other.  It’ll probably be an out-and-out brawl any minute.”   She added, grabbing his hand and gently leading him toward the door.

“Everybody’s getting patted down before they enter, right?  Penguin asked, as they made their way down the corridor to the large conference room.

“Yes, Mario and Pushy are both being thorough, just like you told them to.”  Ivy replied.                                                                                        

“I hope I don’t regret foregoing the metal detectors.”  Penguin sighed.  Reaching the conference room and seeing Firefly and Mr. Freeze flanking the outside doors, provided him some comfort.  He and Ivy entered the room and Penguin noted the palatable tension between the Maroni Brothers and Lew Moxom, who were all already seated.  He casually joked about seeing all three men together in the same room without there being blood on the walls, before adding how good it was to see everyone getting along, his tone making it clear that’s exactly how he expected it to stay.  

The crime bosses, Rupert Thorne, Bambol, and Antonio Zucco, entered seconds later.  Penguin graciously greeted each man, offering each a seat at the table.  Sandra, a buxom blonde in skin tight shorts, approached each man soliciting their drink orders, as she bent over displaying her ample cleavage.

Penguin took his seat at the head of the table, as Ivy took the chair to his right.  Looking over those assembled, Penguin noted one invitee was missing, an expression of annoyance briefly flitting across his face.  

He leaned over and whispered to Ivy.  “I see Tabitha’s a no show, maybe she’s smarter than I thought.” He smirked.

“She can run, but she can’t hide.” Ivy replied in a hushed voice.

Just then the door opened and Selina strode in, flinging Tabitha’s ponytail across the table, landing it directly in front of Penguin.

“Tabitha won’t be coming.”  She announced, looking directly at Penguin. “Ever.”  She added darkly, taking a seat at the table.

 


	4. EVERYBODY MAKES MISTAKES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't work out like Selina planned, but that's not her only problem.

CHAPTER 4

 

Penguin looked down at the ebony fan of hair splayed across the table in front of him and picked it up, slowly waving the ponytail back and forth while his eyes were fixed on Selina.

“Seriously kid, I’m supposed to buy this bullshit?  Tabitha once cut off her own hand to make a point and you bring me a _ponytail_?”  Penguin sneered, venom dripping from his words.  “You’ve insulted my intelligence little girl.”

“But I’ve got—”  Selina protested, before being cut off mid-sentence by Penguin.

“SILENCE!”  Penguin commanded, pushing his chair a few feet away from the table.   “Come here.”  He added roughly, pointing to the floor directly in front of him.  Everyone in the room was watching intently, anxious to see what happens next.

Selina opened her mouth to speak, but Penguin shot her a look that made her snap her jaws shut.  Selina rose and approached him, making a split-second recalculation of her situation.   _He’s too suspicious, he’ll never fall for a faceless corpse.  I’ve insulted him in front of a room full of gangsters. I’ll need to feed his pride and swallow mine, if I want to get through this._

Selina walked over to Penguin and looked down at him sheepishly.  “I’m sorry Mr. Penguin.  I’ve been a _bad_ girl.”  She drawled, a child-like lilt to her voice.  Selina quickly bent over and laid across his lap, stomach down.  Penguin eyes widened in astonishment, then she jiggled her butt a bit and he caught on. _She wants me to save face by spanking her, instead of killing her.  Clever girl._

“Yes, you’ve been a very bad girl.”  Penguin growled, gloating floating through his words. He raised his open palm high before delivering a loud whack to her rump.  Caught off guard by the force of his blow, Selina yelped in surprise.  Penguin swiftly followed with a half dozen more smacks, before grabbing the leather collar around a panting Selina’s neck and pulling her to her feet. “Get out of here and wait upstairs until I come for you.”  Penguin ordered, giving her ass a final slap as she turned.  Selina slowly sauntered away gently rubbing her butt, every man in the room watching in fascination.

Pino Maroni leaned over to his brother and whispered.  “I didn’t know there was going to be live entertainment.”  Umberto replied by breaking into a hearty laugh.

“Alright gentlemen, let’s bring this meeting to order.”  Penguin boomed, looking over the smiling and smirking men assembled before him, while oblivious to the scowling Ivy on his right.

 

*************************************************************** 

 

After leaving the meeting, Selina went to the darkened home theater room to gather her thoughts.  She had correctly interpreted Penguin’s command to ‘wait upstairs’ to mean ‘stay out of sight’.  Grifter’s just had a way of talking to each other that only made sense to them.  She used the time alone to re-calibrate her plan to get next to Ivy and get Butch well; deciding she’d come clean on the scheme to fake Tabitha’s death. 

But her mind wandered and she asked herself why she was going through all this for Butch.  In a rare moment of self-reflection, she admitted to herself that her real motivation was not to help Butch or Tabitha, for that matter.  It was to redeem herself in Ivy’s eyes.  She recalled how deeply Ivy’s words cut during their last meeting.  Ivy had called her a Judas and asked Selina how many gold coins she’d gotten to betray her.  She wanted to argue that she had no choice; that refusing to cooperate with Barb and Nygma would have only lead to her death.   But she knew that wasn’t true—you always have a choice and she had made the wrong one.  Ivy’s accusations had echoed the words both Alfred and Bruce had thrown at her.  All three had reached the same conclusion—the only person she cared about was herself.  _Maybe all of them are right._  She conceded with gloomy resignation.

 

**************************************************

 

 

After the meeting had concluded and Penguin saw the last of his guests out, he turned to Ivy and announced joyously. “The meeting was a resounding success!  I had the bosses eating out of my hand.” 

“Yes, Pengy, you are the king of Gotham!”  Ivy replied enthusiastically, gazing into his mesmerizing eyes, which had a magical quality of glowing green, as he relaxed, and shifting to an icy blue when angered or agitated.

Then rapidly changing the subject to his next task at hand, Penguin told Ivy.  “We need Selina to tell us where Barb and Tabitha are hiding, but I have some urgent paperwork to complete before dinner.  So, I’m counting on you to get the information from her.”

“I’ll get her to tell me, don’t worry.”  Ivy promised.

“Oh, I’m not worried.  I know you’re the one person I can always count on.”  Penguin added affectionately, landing a quick peck on her cheek, before limping off to his office.

Ivy stood there a moment holding her hand over the spot Penguin had kissed, a warm glow spreading through her body.

 

***********************************************

 

Selina woke, annoyed that she had allowed herself to doze off in the theater room’s crazy comfortable, plush seating.  She was suddenly aware of the muffled sound of her name echoing through the theater’s walls.  She jumped up and opened the door.  Recognizing the voice, Selina called out.

“Ivy, where are you?  I’m by the home theater.”   Hearing distant footsteps moving toward her, Selina ran in the direction of the sound.  She didn’t run far before seeing Ivy, who turned around spotting her.  As Ivy neared, Selina couldn’t help but notice the hard expression creasing her face.

“Ivy, I’m—”  Selina’s words were abruptly halted by Ivy’s swift backhand across the mouth.  Stunned, Selina stood speechless as Ivy erupted.

“You whore!  Shaking your butt in my man’s face, just begging him to touch it.” Ivy shrieked, getting in Selina’s face their noses only inches apart.


	5. EVERYBODY'S HAD A CHANGE OF PLANS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin and Selina find that even the best laid plans can go awry, but that may be good news for a certain four-eyed chunk of ice.

CHAPTER 5

 

“You greedy slut!  You’ve got the richest guy in Gotham for a boyfriend and now you want the city’s most powerful man, too.”  Ivy snarled. “I’m telling this only _one time_.  Keep your hands off my man!”

Selina, angered by Ivy’s attack, struck back more cruelly than she intended.  “Funny, the way I remember it, he couldn’t keep his hands off me!”

“You witch!”  Ivy screamed, hurling herself at Selina teeth bared.  Selina, all air knocked from her lungs, staggered backwards after Ivy’s headbutt to her abdomen.  Alarmed by the fierceness of Ivy’s onslaught, Selina reflexively went into offense mode, delivering a mean right hook, knocking Ivy into an accent table, cracking its leg, and toppling a porcelain lamp that shattered on the granite flooring, shards of porcelain flying everywhere.  Ivy jumped to her feet, table leg in hand and took a swing at Selina’s head.  Selina ducked, dodging the blow and slamming into Ivy’s midsection propelling both girls to the floor.

Drawn by the screaming and commotion, Pushy and Mario rushed to the scene, finding the girls writhing together on the granite floor, grabbing, scratching, and pummeling each other.  Penguin, also drawn by the noise, walked in as Pushy and Mario pulled the thrashing girls apart. Both girls were a mess, bleeding from a dozen or more cuts they’d received from rolling over the sharp shards of porcelain covering the floor.  Ivy had what was sure to be a hell of shiner on her left eye and Selina’s busted lip was already starting to swell.  Ivy’s new dress was torn and a plug of Selina’s hair lay discarded on the floor.

Penguin, mildly disappointed that he’d missed all the fun, smiled briefly looking at the two hellcats straining against the men that held them, ready to go for each other’s throats.

“ENOUGH!” Penguin demanded and both girls stood still, yanked from their fury by the ferocity of his command.  He walked over to Ivy and whispered in her ear.

“Remember you have more gentle and effective means of persuasion at your disposal.  Use those next time.”

“I’m sorry I let you down.”  Ivy responded crestfallen.

“You have done nothing of the sort.  I wouldn’t be here today without you.”   Penguin replied resolutely, their exchange stirring an uneasy sense of déjà vu, which he quickly pushed aside.  “You go upstairs and clean up.  I’ll send Fries to get you patched up in a minute.”  Ivy quickly hugged him and dashed away to her room. 

Penguin instructed Mario to get Fries to tend to Ivy’s wounds.  Then he turned to Selina, who had been carefully observing the interaction between Ivy and Penguin trying to get a handle on the nature of their relationship.

“Well, you’ve made quite a nuisance of yourself today.”  Penguin commented acridly. “Come with me.”

Penguin grabbed her hand and led her down the hall to his office.  Once inside, he instructed Selina to sit.  Leaning against his desk, Penguin looked down at Selina.  His expression was solemn, but his eyes seemed sad or disappointed, Selina couldn’t decide which.

“If anyone else had pulled the stunts you pulled today; they’d be dead by now.” Penguin stated, a matter of fact timbre to his voice.  “But you reunited me with Fish and I _may_ be willing to make an exception for you.”  Penguin then leaned forward, his face only inches from Selina’s, his eyes boring into hers.  “But the lies MUST STOP NOW!” He thundered.   Selina blinked, fully recognizing the precarious position she was in.

“Now tell me, where are Barbara and Tabitha?” Penguin asked leaning back, scrutinizing her face, watching for any sign of deception.

“Barbara’s dead.  Tabitha whacked her for shooting Butch.”  Selina answered simply, silently hoping Penguin would believe her.  Penguin wasn’t sure if she was lying, but decided to keep going; knowing most will trip over their own lies, if you kept them talking long enough.

“Where’s her body?”

“Tab chopped it up, dumped it in a barrel of acid, and grinded the bones to powder.   You know, Rule One: No body—” Penguin broke in finishing her thought.

“No crime.”  He mumbled, before asking more pointedly. “Where’s Tabitha?”

“She left town today.  She was supposed to catch a flight to O’Hare from the Marion’s Trinity Field Airport.”  Selina answered semi-truthfully, keeping quiet about their last-minute change in plans.

“What’s the flight number?”  Penguin asked, still trying to catch her in a lie.

“She didn’t have a ticket when she left, she was going to buy it at the Airport.  She had a room reserved at the Marion Best Western, in case she couldn’t get a flight out today.”

“What name was on the room reservation?”

“Sandra Wright.” Selina answered honestly. 

“Well let’s see if that checks out.”  Penguin said, picking up the phone, all the while watching Selina’s face for a reaction, but she appeared confident her story would fly.  He called 411 and got connected to the Best Western.  The phone was answered by the front desk, which put him through to Sandra Wright’s room, but there was no answer.  _Maybe she’s not lying, there’s a Sandra Wright staying there._

“Wow, you sure sold her out fast!”  Penguin remarked, only mildly surprised by the speed of her betrayal.

“She was coming after Ivy and I couldn’t let that happen.”  Selina responded, stone-faced.

“Why the elaborate plan?  All you had to do was call me.”  Penguin asked, doubt seeping in.

“I’ve been trying to contact Ivy for weeks and I left you a voicemail!”  Selina answered angrily.

“You sure did, over a week ago.”  Penguin remembered.  He had blown the call off, assuming she was still trying to get to Ivy.  “But why was she going after Ivy?”

“Same reason we’re still alive.  She wants Ivy to use her plant magic to save Butch.”

“Do really think Ivy can fix Butch?  I heard he’s brain dead.”

“I don’t know, but I was really busted up after falling four stories.  I was in a coma _and_ on life support.  They were about to pull the plug on me.  I’m lucky Ivy came when she did.”

“And you thanked her by selling us out to Nygma.”  Penguin stated flatly.

“Yeah, I was wrong for that.  They swore to me they wouldn’t hurt Ivy, but I didn’t trust that snake Nygma.  I tried to tip her off during the call by asking suspicious questions, but Nygma was listening and made me hang up.  I tried to call her back and warn her after they left, but it kept going to voicemail.  That’s when I called Fish.”

“Yes, that reminds me. Give me your cellphone.”  Penguin said, holding out his hand.  Selina gave it to him.  He flipped it open and turned to her.  “What’s the password?”

“1,2,3,4” Selina replied and Penguin rolled his eyes, tapping the numbers. He found Tabitha’s number and called it, but it went to voicemail. 

“She’s not answering.  I need you to leave her a voicemail.”  Penguin said.

“She left her cellphone at the safehouse.  We figured you’d get it tracked.”   Selina told him.  Then suddenly remembering, Selina added excitedly. “Oh, I almost forgot to tell you.  I got a visit from Gordon and Bullock today.  That’s why I was late.  They were looking for Barb and Tabitha.  I told them they left town, but would be back soon.  Then they started asking questions about Nygma.  They wanted to know if I had seen him.  I told them the truth, I hadn’t seen him since the outbreak.  They also asked questions about you and Nygma.  Why was he after you?  Why were you after him?  I told them I didn’t know the details, but I’d heard it was about some woman.  I’ve heard that rumor from several sources and figured they probably already knew that. So, I wasn’t really giving anything away.  Bottom line, I got the distinct impression that they think you whacked Nygma.  And maybe Barb, Tab, and Butch, too.  So, you’re probably under surveillance and a search warrant is likely to be coming soon.”  

“Thanks for the heads up.” Penguin replied, as he tapped his intercom and told his secretary to summon Pushy.

Pushy stepped into his office moments later.

“Take our little hellcat to the ‘quiet room’ and make sure she stays there until I call you.” Penguin told Pushy.  “Also, don’t underestimate her, she a lot tougher than she looks.”  Penguin advised, handing Pushy a length of cord, which Pushy securely tied around Selina wrists.

“So, I give you all the answers you wanted _and_ tip you off on GCPD, but I’m still a prisoner?  Selina asked indignantly.

“For now, yes.  I can’t have you tipping off Tabitha before I get my hands on her.  Don’t be such a baby, Marion’s only a couple of hours away.  If what you said is true, you’ll be out in no time.”  Penguin answered archly, before making a shooing gesture with his hands, which cued Pushy to take her away.

Now alone, Penguin made a quick call, sending a team to Marion to fetch Tabitha.

Penguin then pondered the implications of Selina’s heads up.  Of course, he wasn’t surprised he was a suspect in Nygma’s disappearance, he’d expected as much.  At the time, he’d really hadn’t cared.  He had people who would gladly curry his favor by testifying under oath that they’d seen Riddler alive days after Penguin had stolen the patrol car.  He’d never intended to use the real Ed as his club’s main attraction.  He had already commissioned a highly skilled sculptor to create a wax Ed replica for his new club, while he kept the real thing secreted away for his personal viewing pleasure.

But after today’s call from Danielle, his situation had changed.  With the mayoral reinstatement process underway, he really couldn’t afford to have news that he was a murder suspect hitting the media and screwing up his PR campaign.  Although he hated the idea, Penguin knew exactly how to kill the GCPD’s investigation.  _Damn, I need to thaw that bastard out._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Nobody can escape their past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin has decided to thaw Ed, but for what purpose?

CHAPTER 6

 

Confined to the quiet room, Selina sat cross-legged on a bare mattress, the only furniture the room contained, outside of a metal prison style toilet.  The barren, white, windowless walls and harsh fluorescent lighting only emphasized the bleakness of the space.  None of this bothered Selina.  At least the room was clean, pest-free, and odorless, which was an improvement over most of the squats she had occupied in the past.  What concerned her was not her surroundings, but how Penguin would react to being unable to find Tabitha in Marion.

At the last minute, she and Tabitha decided to add another layer to Tabitha’s escape plan.  According to the revised plan, Tab would go to the Marion Best Western, check-in, and hit the road again.  Selina had no idea where Tabitha would go from there.  That’s the way Tabitha wanted it.  _Smart move_. Thought Selina, as she curled up on the mattress and fell asleep.

 

************************************************

 

Penguin finished putting his final touches on the two PR scripts and glanced at his watch.  It was 7:15 p.m.   _Done just in time._  Penguin sighed in relief.  Putting together his narrative hadn’t been particularly difficult, but creating the details for Ed’s virus infection storyline had been challenging.  Nevertheless, he felt he’d nailed it.  _Nearly everyone who can blow holes in my story is dead_. He thought, recalling Fish’s words.   _You gotta love Gotham._

The big question mark was Ed.  Could he be convinced to play ball and get over his OCD-like desire to see him dead?   They’d collaborated to escape the Court’s dungeon.  Ed kept his word then.  With the right incentive, like freedom from multiple murder charges, he may play nice again.  Penguin recalled their escape fondly.  _The two of them fighting side-by-side; shooting, beating, and slashing their way through half a dozen guards_ _to finally get out.  It was exhilarating, just like old times_. He mused.

 _Then there’s always Plan B—No PR plan for Ed. Just call GCPD and it’s off to Arkham for him.  Either way, I’m no longer a murder suspect._ The one obvious question Penguin didn’t ask himself was why the much simpler Plan B wasn’t the only plan.

The intercom buzzed and Mario announced Ms. Davis’ arrival. 

“Thank you, Mario, please escort her back to my office.”  Penguin instructed, quickly checking his tie and hair, before opening the door to greet her.

A moment later, Danielle strolled in, looking like she had just stepped off the pages of _Vogue_ Magazine.  Penguin was a man who appreciated fine fabrics, expert tailoring, and accessories that made an ensemble pop.  Danielle’s outfit was the epitome of all three.  In that regard, they were soulmates.

As they shook hands, Penguin felt warmed by the genuine fondness her smile conveyed.  Releasing her hand, Penguin touched the cuff of her blouse, which was peeking out of her blazer’s sleeve.  In the process, his fingertips glazed her wrist. _It happened again, her faint shiver at my touch._ Penguin observed, looking at her face, the smile gone and her plump lips slightly parted.  _What’s that I see in her eyes. Is it fear?_ He pondered briefly before speaking.

“That fabric is exquisite.  It’s silk, right?”  he asked, glancing at the elegant drape of her blouse’s low cowl neckline.

“Yes, Muga silk.”  She answered, sounding somewhat breathless.  _Why was I so shaken by his fleeting touch.  I was fine when I shook his hand._ She silently questioned, pulled from her reverie by his voice.

“I was right.  I knew it!”  Penguin exclaimed.  “Muga silk, once reserved solely for royalty.  It fits you.”

“Thank you.  That’s a real compliment coming from someone like you.  A person that appreciates fashion and recognizes quality.”   Danielle replied, now recovered from whatever that was she’d experienced. 

“Now, where’s that home cooked meal you promised me?”  she asked, placing her hand on his. _Hmm, no reaction and I’m touching him?   So, it doesn’t happen every time we touch?_ She wondered, perplexed.  She looked at Oswald and noted that he, too, had a bewildered expression on his face.

 

After dinner, both sat at the conference table as Danielle read his one of his draft scenarios, looking for holes the media could exploit.  Danielle read for a few moments before turning to Penguin and asking.

“You say you escaped a dungeon, where the Court kept you imprisoned during your entire disappearance, after the guards left.  But how do we explain not knowing the location?”  Danielle asked, assuming the dungeon was a fabrication.

“I know the location.  It’s on west Arthington, in the old garment district.”  Penguin answered.

“There’s a real dungeon?”  Danielle asked, surprised.

“Yes, a real dungeon with iron barred cages, in the basement of what looks like an abandoned building on Arthington.”  Penguin stated.  Danielle considered this for a minute before responding.

“If the media researches the ownership of this building, it will lead back to the Court?”  Danielle asked.

“I don’t know.  Was the media or the GCPD able to trace ownership on the building where the Court was found dead?”  Penguin asked.  Danielle pulled a file from her satchel and began rifling through the pages inside, finding the one she wanted.

“Some properties were in the name of Kathryn Monroe.  But they found that ownership of other properties flowed through a series of blind trusts and ended up with a foreign bank holding company in a tax haven country with bank secrecy laws.  A dead end.”  Danielle explained.

“Then they’ll probably find the same for the dungeon.”

“Okay, I’ll have someone check it out in the morning.”  Danielle said before raising her next question. “Why didn’t you go to the police when you escaped.”

“I thought the Court would try to re-apprehend me and I assumed they had contacts in the GCPD.  I decided laying low for a while, until I determined who I could trust, was the best option.” 

“That’s a logical explanation.”  Danielle agreed.  “I noticed you didn’t mention Edward Nygma in your account.”  Danielle probed, carefully watching his face for a reaction.

“Actually, I prepared what I think is an explanation for Ed’s infection, but I need to hear Ed’s side of the story before we release it.  I need to know he’s taken the antidote.”   Penguin answered.

“So, he’s alive and you know where he is?”  Danielle persisted.  Penguin picked up on a faint note of urgency in Danielle’s question.

Penguin reached across the table and grabbed Danielle’s hand.  He felt her flinch and attempt to pull her hand away and he tightened his grip.  Danielle felt seized by the same unexplained terror she’d felt last time.  Oddly, the feeling was not totally unpleasant.  _It reminds me of a roller coaster ride.  That feeling I get when the car has climbed to the ride’s highest point and stops, hanging on the precipice, as I look down at the steep drop ahead.  The anticipation of falling creating an adrenaline surge that both horrifies and exhilarates._ Suddenly, Penguin’s voice yanked her from the daydream.

“Tell me, why are you so interested in Edward Nygma.”  Penguin asked, his voice calm, but laced with chilling undertones that made Danielle’s already racing heart skip a beat.   Danielle embraced her fear and sought to intensify it, recognizing it fed something within her.  She stood up and leaned over the table, moving closer to Penguin and looking him straight in the eye, her heart pounding.

“It’s all about making you Mayor, you need to know it won’t work if you try to drag your sick puppy with you.”  Danielle replied her voice a harsh whisper.   “You see, I can make the people forget you told them to go to hell, but I can’t get them to accept a serial killer at your side.”

Penguin felt the warmth of her breathe on his face and the air around him seemed to shift.  He inhaled deeply and felt his mouth begin to water.  _I can almost taste her._   He thought moving closer, then suddenly alarmed by what he was about to do, he pushed back his chair and stood up, his head immediately clearing.  _It happened again!  What was that?_ He inwardly wondered.  He stared at Danielle, now seated, her face flushed and eyes bright.  Determined to appear in control, despite the confusion that engulfed him, he asked another question.

“Then why prepare a scenario that would clear him of murder charges?”  Penguin asked, curious to hear her explanation.

“Because I believe he’s the one person that can tear your story to shreds.”  She answered.  “My scenario is the leverage you need to get him to publicly proclaim your story is true.  After that, he serves no useful purpose.”

 

 

 

 


	7. EVERYBODY'S WANTS A SECOND CHANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed learns the truth.

CHAPTER 7

 

Penguin pondered his meeting with Danielle, as Mario drove him to his West Hancock safehouse.  They’d agree that the scenario he’d prepared chronicling his infection with the Tetch virus derivative and subsequent imprisonment by the Court would be given to Danielle’s contact at the _Gotham Gazette_.  Her contact would present his story in its most favorable light by highlighting that all the misfortune Mayor Cobblepot had suffered was due to his courageous refusal to become a pawn of the Court of Owls.                                                                                           

They’d also agreed that nothing would be released regarding Ed Nygma until he could be convinced to play ball.  If he refused, there was always Plan B.

As the car slowed and took the turnoff into the safehouse driveway, Penguin nudged Ivy, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder during the ride.

“We’re here. You okay?”  He asked her and she nodded groggily, as she sat up and stretched her arms.  Ivy grabbed her valise, as Mario opened her door and she stepped out of the car, following Penguin to the safehouse entrance.

“Are you sure you want to do this?  Ivy asked Penguin, her brow creased and a note of worry tinging her words.

“Yes, we’re going to do this.” Penguin asserted with bravado, giving Ivy’s hand a squeeze.   Victor Fries opened the door, greeting Ivy and Penguin as they walked in.

“Is he awake yet?” Penguin asked Fries. 

“Yes, he sat up a few minutes ago.”  Fries replied.

 

******************************************

 

 

Ed opened his eyes, the bright overhead lights stinging his pupils.  He instantly snapped his eyes shut to escape the harsh glare.  A second later, he opened his eyes again, squinting as he grew accustomed to the light.  Taking in his environment, he realized he was lying on a cot in a room he remembered well.  _I’m in the quiet room at Penguin’s Handcock safehouse._ He sat up slowly, his every joint aching and stiff from non-use.

Suddenly, memories of his last moments came flooding back, bombarding his senses.  He reflexively raised his arms, screaming.  “Nooooo!”   Hearing the abject terror in his own voice, frightened even him.  _Calm down, calm down._   He told himself, taking long deep breaths as he willed his racing heart to slow.  He stood up, noticing something he’d never seen in this room before.  It was a TV/VCR combo sitting on a roller cart.  He noted there was a box and a file folder on top of the device and he walked over to get a closer look.

Ed lifted the boxed VHS tape and stared at the photo of the redhead smiling seductively back at him.  He recognized her resemblance to both Kristen and Isabella, even though the nose was different. _Miss Kringle has another twin?_   He asked himself, confused.   He slid the tape from the box, put it in the VCR, and turned it on.  He watched the credits roll and read the title, as it appeared on the screen.  _Naughty Nannies starring Debbie Dallas. Why was this put here?_ He wondered. _Did Oswald think I’d find a porn tape with a Miss Kringle look alike entertaining._

The film started with a view of a woman’s back as she rang a doorbell.  The camera panned down, focusing on her ass in an incredibly tight red micro-miniskirt.  A man opened the door, greeting the woman.

Then he heard it, Debbie Dallas’ voice.  _Isabella, Debbie Dallas is Isabella_.  He whispered, his mind finally accepting the obvious reality that it had refused to acknowledge before.  

His legs suddenly felt weak.  He stepped back a few feet and flopped his butt down on the cot, his eyes never leaving the screen.   It was only a few minutes before the action started and he stared transfixed as Debbie/Isabella slid a ludicrously large cock down her throat, her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked like there was no tomorrow.  Then coming up for air, she focused on the penis’ swollen head, her tongue rapidly circling the cock’s glistening cap with darting slurps.  A move Ed knew all too well.  The scene shifted and a naked Isabella appeared laying spread eagle on a bed, as the man with the giant dick knelt on the bed and moved up between her legs. 

Ed sat there unable to tear his eyes away, as the camera zoomed in for a close-up of the man’s thick penis sliding in and out of Debbie’s dripping cunt.  Then the camera swerved to Debbie’s face, contorted in ecstasy and bathed in perspiration, as she screamed.

“Yessssss, shove it in baby. Fill me with that big cock—aaahh, yes baby it’s sooo goood!”  Hearing her breathlessly crying out, her words and moans almost identical to those she’d uttered while writhing under him as he’d pounded into her, drove Ed into a frenzy.  He jumped up from the cot, slamming his fist into the TV screen and knocking it off the cart.

Ed just stood there his mouth hanging open slackly, his breath coming in and out of his lungs in ragged gasps.  Then the file folder, its contents scattered across the floor, caught his attention.   He reached down gathering the sheets of paper.  He sat down the cot and started reading.

 _It’s a report from a private investigator about Jennifer Kelly a.k.a. Debbie Dallas a.k.a. Isabella Grant. Jennifer Kelly is her real name._ He learned, as he continued reading.  _She received a one hundred-thousand-dollar wire transfer from an off-shore bank in the Cayman Islands and immediately got a nose job, before moving to Gotham a couple of months later.  Isabella was paid to enter my life, paid to fuck me, PAID TO MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH HER!!_ Ed’s mind shrieked, as he flung the report away from him, burying his face in his hands and breaking into tears.

Just then, the door swung open and Penguin walked in, ashen faced.  Hearing Ed’s wretched sobbing pulled at his gut and drew him toward his once good friend.   He sat on the cot beside Ed, wrapping his arm protectively over the crying man’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry Ed.”  Penguin said solemnly.  Ed looked over at him, his eyes red and tearful.  He then buried his face in Penguin’s chest and hugged him. 

“I’m sorry, too, Oswald.”  Ed muttered, his face still crushed against Penguin’s vest.  Penguin barely heard his muffled words, but he heard enough to feel tears rising in his eyes, too.

 

 


	8. EVERYBODY WANTS FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin wants to forgive, but forgetting can be dangerous.

CHAPTER 8

 

Victor and Ivy were watching the events unfold in the quiet room via a monitor that provided a live feed.   Penguin had been in the security room watching with them, but had left when Nygma had appeared to breakdown.  Seeing Penguin and Nygma embracing infuriated Ivy.

“How can he trust that snake?”  Ivy asked, perplexed.

“Don’t be so sure he trusts him.  Penguin needs him, so maybe it’s an act.”  Victor replied.

“Needs _him_ , why?  Ivy asked.

“The mayor thing.  Not sure how Nygma fits in, but he does.” 

Ivy had heard enough.  Nygma had been Penguin’s right-hand man back when he was mayor.  _No way I’m gonna let that sneaky creep ever get that close to Pengy again._ Ivy decided, dashing from the room.

Victor hadn’t tried to stop her.  He just did as he was told and watched the monitor, ready to intervene if Penguin needed him.  He liked Ivy.   _Poor Ivy._  He thought.  _She’s a good kid.  But it’s only a matter of time before Penguin breaks her heart._

***********************************************

 

Penguin gently lifted Ed’s arms from around him and placed his hand under Ed’s chin, guiding his head up until their eyes met.

“Are you hungry?”  Penguin quietly asked.

“Actually, I’m starving.”  Ed replied somewhat sheepishly.

Ivy burst into the room, eyes blazing angrily.

“Don’t trust him!  He’s broken inside.”  Ivy said firmly, pointing to Ed. “Remember, he tried to kill you.  Not once, not twice, but over and over again!”  She looked at both men.  Neither said a word, but each seemed sad. 

“I’ll prove it.”  Ivy ran over to Ed and shoved her wrist under his nose.  Ed initially ducked, thinking she was going to hit him.  Then he just sat there watching her.

“Ed tell Penguin what you really think.”  Ivy commanded.

“She’s right. I am broken inside.”  Ed said softly.  “When I killed you, uh thought I’d killed you; a part of me died, too.  You were right Oswald.  There is no Ed without the Penguin. That’s why I insisted on you calling me the Riddler.   When you call me Ed, it forces me to remember what I lost…the best friend I ever had.”

“Are you going to try to kill him again?”  Ivy pressed on.

“I don’t know.  I don’t want to.  I want things to be like they were between us.  I want…I want my best friend back.”  Ed replied slowly, his voice breaking at several points.

“The way we were when we joined forces and escaped from the Court’s prison.”  Penguin said wistfully.

“I’ve thought about that night a lot.  We were magnificent.  Those guards never stood a chance.”  Ed said, his 1000-watt smile on full display.  He continued, no longer smiling.  “After we escaped, I asked you how you expected to win.  A part of me prayed you’d say that we’d win together, the same way we did getting out of that hellhole.”

 “Ed wait here, I’ll get you something to eat—no onions.”  Penguin promised, abruptly changing the subject, leading Ivy out the room and locking the door behind them.

”So, what do you think?”  Penguin asked Ivy, as they walked to the kitchen.                                                                                        

“I don’t like him.  He’s a sneaky back-stabber. He’s never appreciated you or how much you’ve done for him.  If you did something that hurt me, I’d tell you off, maybe never speak to you again.  But I’d never sneak behind your back, plotting your death, while smiling in your face the whole time.  That’s not how family works.”

“No, not our family.”  Penguin said, pulling her to his side in a one-armed hug as they entered the kitchen.  Penguin pulled out a plate of food out of the refrigerator.  He’d had Olga prepare the meal before he left the mansion.  It was one of Ed’s favorite noodle dishes.   As he placed the dish in the microwave, Penguin considered Ivy’s words.  _How can I fault him for being a back-stabber, when I stabbed him in the back first?  Hell, I became king of Gotham by back-stabbing my way to the top.  I should have expected it.  After all, Ed’s a very quick learner._

 

**************************************************************

Ed was confused by the conversation he’d had with Oswald.  He’d told him things that he had never even admitted to himself.  He became Riddler to move forward, but had he really?    _I’m fascinating to watch as I move faster and faster, but once I slow down, I’m back where I started.  What am I._ Ed riddled to himself. _A shiny new spinning top.  Being Riddler had been like that.  Bright, fast, and eye-catching, but without a real purpose._ Ed was pulled from his ruminations by the sound of the door being unlocked.

Ed recognized the aroma of Olga’s noodle casserole, as soon as Mario stepped into the room carrying the tray of steaming food.  Ed considered flipping the hot noodles in Mario’s face and fleeing out the open door, but he was famished and he probably wouldn’t get very far running off barefoot in his underwear.  So instead, he put aside the PI report he’d been scrutinizing for answers and asked the other burning question on his mind.

“What is today’s date?”

“February 29th.”  Mario answered, as he placed the tray on the cot and left the room.  Ed didn’t bother to ask the year because Penguin still had a faint outline of old bruising on his neck, the bruising had been much more pronounced the day of the failed swap with Tetch.

 _I lost almost three weeks_.  Ed concluded, as he busily stuffed noodles into his mouth.  _I see it didn’t take him long to figure out he needed me.  But why does he need me?_ Ed wondered.

 

******************************************************

Penguin was sitting up in his bed, wearing pajamas with one leg rolled up to mid-thigh, as Ivy gently massaged his bad knee with her plant-based concoction.  Penguin’s eyes were closed, as he leaned on the pillows propping up his back. _I could sit here for hours, it feels so good to be pain-free._   He thought, as he luxuriated in Ivy’s tender ministrations and the soothing warmth that radiated deep into his bones.

“How does it feel?” Ivy asked.

“Wonderful, simply wonderful.”  He sighed in response.  This was only the third night Ivy had used her magic elixir on his leg and he was already using his cane less.  He wondered if this wasn’t the real reason he’d brought her to the safehouse with him, rather than his stated purpose of her possibly assisting him with Ed.   _This stuff is so good, it might be addictive._ He mused casually, not really caring because it felt marvelous. 

Ivy was still massaging his leg when he fell asleep.  She carefully rolled down his pant leg and curled up next to him, falling asleep, too.

 

 

 


	9. EVERYBODY LIES SOMETIMES, EVEN TO THEMSELVES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin needs Ed, but can he trust him.

Chapter 9

 

Danielle smiled as she read the _Gazette’s_ morning addition headline COBBLEPOT’S BACK.  The story described the mayor’s valiant efforts to save the city from the Court of Owls and the horrible cost he paid for his defiance.  The article included pictures of the dreadful dungeon where he was imprisoned and subsequently escaped, just as the Tetch virus was unleashed on the City.  The article went on to tell how he found Dr. Strange and compelled him to provide the formula for the virus antidote with the assistance of a brave band of extra-humans, who loved the city as much as he did.  The story described the courageous cops, Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock, who collaborated with him to apprehend Jarvis Tetch, whose blood was the last missing ingredient for the antidote.  The story ended by citing Article 27.1 of the Gotham Code, which clearly proscribed that the duly elected Oswald Cobblepot was the rightful mayor of Gotham.

 _How did he got Gordon and Bullock to go along with his story?_ Danielle wondered. _Both had no comment when approached by the press._

_************************************************_

Lucius Fox angrily threw a copy of the _Gazette_ atop Harvey’s desk, roaring.   “Why the hell are the two of you going along with Penguin’s pack of outright lies?!”

Jim looked down at his feet, his face lined with guilt.  Harvey jumped in, a plea ringing in his response.

“We had little choice.   The real story was no better.  Would you prefer the story of how we let an infected Gordon loose on the street to kill an unarmed Fish Mooney and destroy the antidote she held in her hands, wasting precious hours as the city underwent mayhem and destruction?  How we illegally forced the former mayor into a hostage swap, which we knew would likely lead to his death?”

“So, all this is to cover your asses?”   Lucius retorted irately.

“No, not all of it.”  Jim answered.  “Aubrey James, who collaborated with the Court and was in on virtually every dirty deal this city saw, was about to be confirmed as mayor.  Penguin has agreed to let us clean up the GCPD and most of the city.”

“Think about it—James v. Cobblepot.”  Harvey explained raising his open palms up and down like weighing each on a scale.  “Neither is a perfect choice, but James needs to go before he puts one of his corrupt lackeys in charge of the GCPD.  Also, Fish Mooney was my friend and despite all her faults; she caught Strange and deserves to die as a hero.”

“What about the Riddler?  Penguin pulls a ‘get out of jail free card’ after killing him?”  Lucius responded sarcastically.

“You were right all along, Lucius.  Riddler’s alive and Penguin’s got him.”  Jim replied.

“Penguin promised to produce him within 48 hours.”  Harvey added.

“Okay, I’ll reserve judgement until we see if Penguin lives up to his side of the deal.”  Lucius responded grimly.  

 

 

**************************~ . ~*************************

                                                            

Penguin awoke to see Ivy laying on the bed next to him, her arm thrown over his abdomen.  He gently lifted her arm, his brow furrowed, as he looked at her and wondered why she had fallen asleep in his bed, when she had a room to sleep in. 

“Ivy, Ivy wake up.”  He said, gently pushing on her shoulder.  Getting no response, beyond an incoherent grunt, he pushed harder and spoke louder.  “Wake up Ivy!”

“What?” Ivy muttered, her eyes still closed and her voice thick with sleep.  Penguin bent down, his lips inches from her ear.  

“WAKE UP IVY!” He shouted and her eyes popped open, looking directly in his face.  She abruptly threw her arms around his neck, gripping a startled Penguin in a fierce hug.

“You’re okay!  I was afraid something bad would happen to you.”  Ivy said her grasp still tight.  Penguin grabbed her arms and slowly pulled himself out of her embrace.

“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?”  Penguin asked, a puzzled look on his face, then recalling why he woke her.  “Why are you in my bed?”

“Duh, that crazy killer man downstairs.  No way I was letting you sleep alone, with him in the house!”  Ivy replied firmly, her eyes intensely staring into his.  Penguin chuckled, touched by her concern.

“Ahh, my little angel, always looking out for me.”  He pulled her close and she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder.  “Don’t worry, I know Ed.  He’s not going to do anything this soon.  He’ll want to know why I thawed him first.  And if he does make mischief, it will be an elaborate convoluted plan that takes time to execute.  I imagine his first step will be to regain my trust, so he can show me I’ve been outwitted with a big ‘ta da’.  Ed’s incredibly smart, but he’s also very predictable.”  Penguin told her, not voicing his true concern.  _I’ll need to be very careful, Ed is brilliant, cunning, and extremely dangerous._   

“But just to be safe, stay out of his way.  And it’s better if he doesn’t know I care about you.”  Penguin explained, squeezing her hand. 

“Yeah, you whacked his redhead.  The perfect revenge would be to whack yours.”  Ivy spoke slowly the realization of the truth in her words sinking in.

“Now go put another steak on that eye.”  Penguin instructed, as he shooed her out his room and picked up the newspaper Mario left outside the bedroom door.

 

 

*************************************************

 

Ed was usually a very light sleeper, so he was surprised to awake and see the newspaper lying on the floor by the door.  He walked over and picked it up, his eyes widening and mouth falling open, as he read the headline.  Anxious to understand what it all meant, he quickly scanned the article, a scowl forming on his face, as he read. 

 _He’s going to be mayor again!_   Ed thought in disbelief.  _After all my meticulous planning and flawless execution, he’s taking back everything I took from him!_ Ed was furious.  _He left this newspaper here to humiliate me, show me who’s boss, as if turning me to a block of ice wasn’t enough._ Ed silently fumed. 

Ed’s wounded pride convinced him that Penguin was doing all of this to spite him, conveniently ignoring the obvious reason—Penguin was merely trying to rebuild his life.  Ed’s pride also prevented from acknowledging the true source of his anger.  He had spilled his heart out to Penguin, admitting he needed him to be complete, but the article illustrated that Penguin was doing just fine without him.  That Penguin didn’t need him.  The heartbreak of that realization was more than Ed could consciously admit, even to himself.

Ed sat quietly on the cot, his index finger tapping his chin, as he devised a new plan to destroy Penguin.  All the while, steadfastly refusing to ask himself why he was really doing this.

 

******************************************************

 

Penguin checked his phone, when he got to the kitchen, and noticed Danielle had called.  Just as he was about to call her, his phone rang and he answered.

“Hello.”

“Mr. Penguin, it’s Xavier”          

“Do you have Tabitha?”

“Uh no sir.”  Xavier answered nervously, talking quickly.  “We staked out her hotel room, but she never returned.  We also staked out the airport terminal that had flights to Chicago, but she didn’t show.  I believe she left town before we got here.   Two flights left for O’Hare before we made it to the airport, one at 8:00 a.m. and the other at noon.   Tyson’s still at the airport, but she wasn’t on today’s morning flight.  Do you want us to keep the staking out both locations?”

“No, come back to Gotham.  I’ll take it from here.”   Penguin replied before hanging up and turning to Ivy, who was shoveling down a bowl of Count Chocula, like she thought it was going to run away.

“I need you to go back to the mansion.  Your little buddy Cat tried to pull a fast one.” He told her.

“Wo on’t want brefas?”  Ivy asked her cheeks bulging with cereal.

“A lady doesn’t speak with a mouth full of food.”  Penguin reprimanded, rolling his eyes.  Ivy quickly chewed and swallowed.

“Sorry.  I can fix you breakfast before I go.” 

“No, I’m good.”  He said, pouring a cup of coffee.  “I need you to _gently_ persuade Selina to tell you where Tabitha and Barbara are hiding.  Be smart, play the friend card, then discretely use your perfume.”

“I should pretend that I want to be friends again?”

“Exactly.  My mother always said, ‘you catch more flies with honey, than with vinegar’.”   Penguin explained, as he examined her black eye.  “Also, when you get back to the mansion, mix something up for your eye.”

 

***************************************************************

 

Ed put the newspaper aside and stood up, as Penguin entered the quiet room. 

“Good morning Ed.”  Penguin said coolly.

Ed walked over to the smaller man, carefully studying his stoic face, before speaking.  

“Why didn’t you just kill me?”  Ed asked, stepping closer to Penguin, who looked into his eyes before answering.

“I already answered that question.”  Penguin responded.

“No, that wasn’t why.”  Ed stated, stepping closer, toe to toe.  “This is why.”  Ed grabbed a handful of Penguin’s hair, pulled his face closer and kissed him, all in one swift smooth move.  Penguin was caught totally off-guard by the rush of emotions the kiss evoked and he responded passionately, returning the kiss with a torrent of pent-up desire he didn’t know he possessed.

  


	10. EVERY PLAN STARTS WITH ONE STEP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone pushing forward their own agenda, no one can be sure exactly where they'll land.

CHAPTER 10

 

Ed’s plan to kiss Oswald was designed to throw his captor off-stride, to create a shift in the balance of power between the two men in Ed’s favor.  It almost worked, but Ed hadn’t foreseen the impact the kiss would have on him.  When their lips touched, Oswald responded with a raw ferocity that slammed into Ed like a tsunami, lifting him up and carrying him away on a tidal wave of sensations.  Ed found himself swept aloft on a sea of desire so intense it was physically painful.  It was no longer play-acting, it was more real than anything Ed had ever experienced.  Lips crushed together, tongues entwined, bodies hungry for each other’s touch, for each other’s heat, as the men grinded against one another in a universe that included only the two of them.

Rapture encased, neither had noticed Victor bursting into the room, after having seen Ed grabbing Penguin’s hair on the monitor and assuming he planned to attack the smaller man.  But upon opening the door, Victor understood exactly what was happening and exited so quickly that the heavy door slammed shut behind him.  The sharp thwack of the shutting door reverberated through the room and caught both men’s attention, as they turned to glance at the now closed door.  Both breathing heavily, their eyes locked, the moment they’d just shared looming before them like a door that neither was brave enough to reopen.

“Why did you do that?”  Oswald asked Ed, not sure he really wanted to hear his response.

“I needed the answer to my question, the real answer.”  Ed replied.  “And I didn’t want you to keep lying to yourself about it.” 

“Alright, I’ll tell you the truth.”  Oswald conceded.  “I let you think you had the upper hand at the docks, because I knew your pride would never allow you to admit your true feelings while in a position of weakness.  I was giving you a chance to be in control, so you could decide to let me live on your own terms.  I was willing to let you think you won, if that’s what it took to get you back.  But that’s not how it turned out, is it?  Thank goodness for Plan B huh.”  Oswald confessed, his words shaky and his vision clouding, as he remembered Ed pulling the trigger on the empty gun.

“Well, what’s the plan now?”  Ed asked.  “I know you only brought me back because there’s something you need from me.”

“Ed, so smart aren’t you?”  Oswald retorted, archly.  “Oh contraire, it isn’t just what I need.  You need it as much as I do, if not more.”

“Isabella.  I need to know who placed her in my path and why.  And most importantly, are they still out there planning their next attack.”  Those questions had been haunting Ed from the moment he’d realized the truth.

“Exactly.”  Oswald replied, knowing Ed would agree to just about anything, as long as, it gave him a chance to solve this riddle.  “But it might be a tad easier to solve the mystery, if you weren’t wanted for multiple homicides.  I can make those charges go away, _if_ you agree to a truce.  The way we did in the Court’s dungeon.  We work together—no sabotage, no killing each other.  But this time it won’t be for six hours, let’s make it six months.”

“You can get the murder charges dropped, _all of them_?”  Ed asked, incredulous.  “How?”

Oswald pulled a folded piece of paper from his suitcoat and handed it to Ed. 

“This is the story we give the police.  I need you to go over it and tell me if it has any holes the GCPD or anyone else can use to contradict it.  And if you have ideas to make it more convincing, we can add those.”  Oswald explained.

“Wow, this is brilliant!”  Ed exclaimed, reading the document, a wide smile spreading across his face.  “You wrote this?” 

Penguin nodded coyly.   “I had help with the legalese.”

“I never thought I’d say this again, but I’m in awe of you, Oswald.”

“So, do we have a deal?”  Oswald asked, his right hand extended to Ed.

“Deal!”  Ed replied, firmly shaking Oswald’s hand.

 

**************************************************************

 

 

Bridget and Selina sat crossed-legged on the quiet room’s bare mattress, giggling and playing cards.  Although Bridget was ostensibly there as a guard against Selina’s escape, their longtime friendship and natural sense of comraderie had taken control of the situation and both girls were having a great time swapping stories and enjoying each other’s company.

“I know you’re loyal to Penguin and all.  I respect that.”  Selina started, trying to find the right way to ask a sensitive question.  “But what’s going on between Ivy and Penguin?  Ivy told me he’s her man.”

“Yeah, she wishes.”  Bridget laughed.  “She’s got a serious crush on that old dude.  I gotta admit, he can be a charmer, when he wants to be.  But from everything I’ve seen, he treats her more like a daughter, than a girlfriend.  That’s not to say he doesn’t love her, I believe he genuinely cares about her, a lot.  We’re all like a family here.” 

“I want in.  I miss you and Ivy.  I want to be part of your family.”   Selina confessed.

“Well, you’ll need to win Penguin over.   That stunt you pulled yesterday doesn’t help, but if you swear loyalty to the family, I’ll do what I can to plead your case.”  Bridget promised. 

“I give you my word, no more back-stabbing, even if my life is on the line.”   Selina swore.

“You’ll also need to get Ivy on your side.  If we’re both pulling for you, I know he’ll agree.”

“Three aces! Read ‘em and weep!”  Selina announced happily, slamming her hand down on the mattress and reaching for the bills in the pot.

“GET YO’ PAWS OFF MY POT!  FULL HOUSE, now _you_ can start boo hoo-ing.”  Bridget proclaimed joyfully, shoving Selina’s hand away from the pot, with a hearty laugh.  As Selina started shuffling, the door opened and Ivy walked in.

“Deal me in.” Ivy said, joining them on the mattress.  “What’s the ante?”

 

***********************************************

 

Penguin called Danielle back and her secretary answered.   A minute later, she came to the phone.

“Hello Mr. Mayor.”  She said cheerily. “Ooo, I like the sound of that.  What about you?”

“I’m loving it.”  Penguin replied.  “I saw today’s paper.  I’m impressed.  How did you manage to get pictures of the dungeon in time for the morning edition?”

“That’s how it works when you’re my client.  I make the impossible, possible.”   Danielle replied playfully.  “But I need to warn you, counsel of my caliber doesn’t come cheap.” She added, her tone now serious.

“If you make this happen, you’re worth every penny.”  Penguin replied.

“Oh, it’s going to happen.  The City Council approved the reinstatement petition today.  James tried to postpone approval, but he didn’t have the votes to pull it off.  I made sure of that.  Clear your calendar, you’ll be back in City Hall next week.”  Danielle stated with confidence. “I had to call in a lot of favors to stop James.  Now, I need a favor from you.”

“I’m listening.”  Penguin noncommittally replied.

“I want to be your new Chief of Staff.” 

“I’ve got a proposition for you.  Get Nygma cleared of all offenses and you get his old job.”

“It’s a deal.  We’re going to make an awesome team!”  Danielle declared.

“We already are.”  Penguin agreed.  “I’m working with Nygma now to get his affidavit together.”

“Great!  Will you both be available around 10 a.m. tomorrow?  I’d like to go over the affidavit with both of you and I’ll need to set up his medical evaluation.  We’ll need to meet at your mansion.  We want to keep Nygma under wraps, until we get all our ducks in a row.  I’m hoping to submit my motion for dismissal to a judge by close of business tomorrow.  Please tell me if I’m moving too fast on this.”

“Actually, your timing is perfect.   I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodbye Mr. Mayor.”  Danielle said, hanging up.  _Yes, everything is going exactly as planned._  Danielle silently toasted, raising her coffee cup and taking a sip _.  This is going to be such fun._

 

 

 


	11. Pride is a Perilous Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is forced to face his past decisions and what they mean to his future.

Chapter 11

 

After Selina swore not to escape, Bridget and Ivy agreed to let her out of the quiet room to take a shower.  It was Selina’s time of the month and after 24 plus hours without a wash up she was feeling like the stinky kid in class.  Ivy decided that granting this small kindness would help her gain Selina’s trust and it was the perfect cover for getting Selina to smell her perfume _.  I’ll do it discretely, just like Pengy said_. Ivy decided.

Ivy had let Selina use the bathroom that adjoined her bedroom and laid out some fresh clothes and undies for her on the bed.  Selina was pulling on a pair of jeans, when Ivy approached her.

“Wanna wear some of my perfume?  Here, smell it, tell me what you think.”  Ivy asked, putting her wrist up to Selina’s nose.  As she noticed Selina’s eyes glazing over, she continued.  “Tell me where to find Barbara and Tabitha.”

Selina told Ivy the same story she’d given Penguin, but this time adding the final aspect of their plan.

“So where did Tabitha go after checking into the Best Western?”  Ivy inquired.

“She didn’t tell me where she was going next.”  Selina replied.  “She said she wouldn’t contact me until she was back in town.  She’s got contacts at the hospital, who’ll tell her if Butch wakes up.  Then she’ll come back to Gotham.”

“Whose her contact?”    

“She was paying off Butch’s doctor to keep him on life support.  She was also paying off some of his nurses to look the other way when she spent the night in his room.  I assume it’s one of them.” 

“Are you romantically interested in Penguin?”  Ivy asked, more interested in Selina’s answer to this question than any of the previous ones.

“I want him to like me and let me in his family, but I don’t want him to be my boyfriend or anything like that. Ew.”

“Thanks Selina.”  Ivy was glad to see that Selina’s answers, while under the influence of her perfume, were identical to the ones she’d given earlier, when Ivy had questioned her in the quiet room.  _She was telling me the truth all along, maybe I should help convince Penguin to let her join our family._ Ivy silently considered.  _It would be great for us to be together again. I’ve missed my Cat._ Selina’s head started to clear and she gave Ivy a strange look.

“I felt lightheaded for a minute, what’s in that perfume and why do you keep asking me the same questions?”  Selina asked.

“Well, don’t be mad, but Penguin told me you can tell if a person’s lying by asking the same questions again and seeing if their answers change.”  Ivy explained. “Yay, you passed the test!  Hurry up and get dressed.  I want to show you my greenhouse.”  Ivy exclaimed cheerfully, hoping Selina didn’t notice that she’d ignored her first question.   Her ploy obviously worked because Selina grabbed her top and slipped it on.

“OK, I’ll be ready in a sec.”  Selina said, as she put on her shoes.  “I wanna see what cool new stuff you’re growing.”

 

 

*****************************************************

 

Edward had gone over the affidavit Oswald had given him and scrutinized it for weak points.  He’d embellished on the elements he’d used to determine the intellectuals he targeted were associated with the Court of Owls to make the nexus more believable.  He highlighted the virus-induced paranoia which made him suspect the GCPD’s Bullock, Gordon, and Fox as Court collaborators, which was why he lied to them about killing Penguin and his desire to find a mentor/enemy.  His real goal being to get them to admit they knew Oswald alive, thereby exposing their relationship to the Court.  Of course, Barbara, Butch, and Tabitha were loose ends, but with Barb probably dead and Butch comatose he only had Tabitha to worry about.  Hopefully, Penguin would have her soon.

Ed was irritated by the portion of the narrative that described the Riddler’s flamboyant behavior as delusions of grandeur caused by the virus.  He angrily deleted the passage, despite Oswald’s assertions that it made his story more sympathetic.   It sounded too much like saying he behaved irrationally as the Riddler, which Ed’s pride would not allow him to do.   Oswald, seeing how invested Ed was in his alter ego, let it go; after Ed agreed the Riddler would need to take a long vacation to pull this temporary insanity plea off.  Ed knew it was important that the ‘post-infection’ Nygma play the role of the timid, contrite victim, but it irked the hell out of him just the same.

Oswald and Ed sat silently in the backseat of the limo on the drive back to the mansion.  Sitting as far apart as the seat allowed, neither man wanted to bring up the elephant in the car, their kiss.  Although it had been the most thrilling sexual escapade either man had ever experienced, both were frightened by the lack of control they’d displayed in each other’s arms.  

Although there was a part of Oswald that craved Ed more than the air he breathed, letting Ed know that would give Ed an upper hand that Oswald was unwilling to relinquish.  On the same note, Ed who’d hoped his kiss would show Oswald how much he needed him; had only shown himself how vulnerable he became in the face of Oswald’s passionate onslaught.  Even though both men realized that sex between them would be stupendous, neither would concede.  Fixating on petty power games like who would be top and who would be bottom, rather than accepting that either could be the power bottom or just go versa, was just one more aspect that stalled movement forward.  Two massive egos at war with each other.  The one critical ingredient missing—trust, kept them apart.  It was a standoff.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

By the time they made it to the mansion, Oswald was mentally exhausted.   Working with Ed on perfecting the story that would clear his charges, was a much more contentious process than he’d envisioned.    _I offer him a get out of jail free card and all I get is a hard time.   Hell, I took an insanity plea to stay out of prison.  If playing crazy will spare me a life sentence, I’m playing crazy._   Oswald thought, irritated by Ed’s behavior.  

Then he considered Ed’s point of view _.  I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, considering Ed’s pride in his precious alter ego, ‘The Riddler’.  The affidavit’s sole purpose is to present a case that Ed is not guilty by reason of insanity, temporary virus-induced insanity, but insanity just the same.   To Ed’s ears, it’s an admission that the Riddler behaved like a madman.   When I took an insanity plea, I knew I wasn’t crazy.  Maybe this is much more difficult for Ed because it’s a little too close to the truth.  Ed was very evasive about the real reason he killed all those smart people.  Was there a rational reason?  Hmm, I can’t think of a single one.  Maybe there’s a little voice in his head whispering, “Am I insane?”.  Working on this affidavit may be amplifying that whisper into a shout.  I’ll need to keep an eye on him._ Oswald concluded as he glanced over at Ed aimlessly channel surfing on the couch.

“I’m going to bed.  Don’t forget we’re meeting with the lawyer tomorrow at ten.”  Oswald told Ed, before going upstairs.

“I never forget anything.”  Ed mumbled in response, still facing the TV as he continued his search for something worthy of watching.

 

*******************************************************

 

Once Oswald undressed and put on his pajamas, he used the intercom to call Ivy.  His knee was throbbing and he’d been looking forward to her ‘treatment’ all evening.   Ed was still on the couch as Ivy walked by carrying a vodka bottle filled with green liquid.  This piqued Ed’s curiosity and he waited a few moments before discretely following her up the staircase.   He reached the top of the stairs, just as Ivy went into Oswald’s bedroom. 

 _Why is she going into his room?  What does she have in that bottle?_   Ed wondered.  He quietly walked to his old bedroom, cautiously avoiding the areas where the floorboards creaked.  He entered his room, careful to soundlessly open and close his door.  His room shared a wall with Oswald’s, which he approached, silently listening.  He heard Ivy giggling and the mattress squeaking, like someone had jumped up on the bed.  _Is she in bed with him?_  Ed pondered, grabbing a water glass and pressing it against the wall.  Despite the glass, he had a hard time hearing what was being said, picking up only the occasional word or phrase.  He repositioned the glass, allowing their conversation to come through more clearly.

“I’ve been looking forward to this all evening.”  Oswald sighed, his voice calm and contented.

“I look forward to it, too.”  Ivy replied.  “I enjoy making my Pengy happy.”  Ed heard the bedsprings softly bouncing. 

“How does it feel?”  Ivy asked a slight tease in her voice.

“Absolutely marvelous.”  Oswald responded his voice a sibilant hiss thick with pleasure.

Ed stepped back, deeply disturbed by what he was hearing, a sense of decorum preventing him from listening any longer.  He undressed and laid in bed, waiting to hear Oswald’s door opening and Ivy leaving, but eventually his fatigue got the better of him and he fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments, good or bad, would be appreciated.


	12. The Truth can be Elusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Ed discover the truth is a double edged sword that can harm or heal.

Chapter 12

 

As she massaged his leg with her mixture, Ivy updated Penguin on everything Selina had disclosed about Barb and Tabitha.   She emphasized that Selina had answered truthfully before being compelled to tell the truth by her perfume.  

“So, checking in at the Best Western was only a diversion to buy time, while Tabitha got farther away from Gotham.  Tab’s smarter than I thought, but I won’t underestimate her again.”  Penguin said wryly.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t find out where she’s hiding.”  Ivy whispered unhappily.

“Well, Selina told you more than she told me.”  Penguin replied, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  “At least now we know how to get her back to Gotham.”

“You want me to try waking Butch up?”

“No, we’re going to force her to change her plans.  When we pull Butch out of the hospital, she’ll come running back to Gotham.”  Penguin said confidently.

“But won’t he die if we disconnect from life support?”  Ivy asked, alarmed by the implications.

“Not if we have Victor freeze him first.”  Penguin answered with a self-satisfied smile.

“You’re the smartest man in Gotham, Pengy!”  Ivy gushed, a look of adoration on her face.  Penguin leaned back, relaxing in the warm glow of Ivy’s admiration, as she continued ministering to his gnarled knee.   

 

**********************************************************

 

Ed was sitting on the edge of his bed, bright sunlight spilling through his window, when he heard Oswald’s bedroom door open and close.   He got up, peeked out of his door, and saw Ivy sashaying down the hall toward her room.    As she reached for her doorknob, she suddenly turned, startled to see Ed, standing by his bedroom door.   She stared at him defiantly, then abruptly stormed down the hall to confront him.

“What are you doing sneaking around?”  Ivy sneered, not waiting for a reply.  “Penguin might trust you, but I don’t.  Know one thing, if you make a move against him and I’ll take you out.  It’ll be slow and painful.  It’ll take hours or maybe days.”  Ivy added, mocking Ed with words he’d once used against Penguin.   Ed gave her his wide, wild, scary-beautiful Riddler smile.

“I’ve always liked redheads.  Especially, the fiery ones, with long thin necks.”  Ed whispered darkly, flicking a lock of her hair off her shoulder, exposing her pale throat.  His fingertip delicately tracing a question mark down the length of her neck.  Ivy, resisting her urge to flinch at his touch, casually swatted his hand away as if it were no more than a pesky insect.

“Well, I guess you’ll need to find one, because this redhead belongs to Penguin.  So look, but don’t touch.”   Ivy retorted disdainfully, cutting him with her eyes, before doing an about face and walking back to her room, slamming the door behind her.  Ed watched her walk away, his smile never wavering.

 

**********************************************

A couple of hours later, in Oswald’s office.

Oswald was using every ounce of self-control he could muster to not whack Ed across the head with his cane.  _We spent hours going back and forth over this damn affidavit yesterday and now this egotistical ass is making new last-minute pen and ink changes.  Danielle will be here any second and we still don’t have a final draft._   Oswald was livid, watching Ed hunched over the table, furiously striking-out line after line of text.  Oswald took a deep breath, composing himself before he spoke.

“Ed, we went over this yesterday.”  Oswald patiently told him, feeling like he was speaking to a small child.  “We agreed to the final draft.”

Ed, agitated by the condescending tone of Oswald’s voice, looked up, his eyes flashing daggers.

“THIS IS MY AFFIDAVIT!”  Ed thundered.  “I’m the one signing it, NOT YOU!”   

To Oswald, Ed’s outburst was the last straw.   He snatched the papers from Ed and crumpled them up, tossing them in the waste basket. 

“I’m not giving Danielle some nonsensical chicken scratch and calling it an affidavit.   Unlike you, I do not intend to look like blithering idiot!”  Oswald roared, spittle flying in Ed’s face.

Ed leapt from his chair and overturned the waste basket, dumping its contents on the floor.  He grabbed the crumpled sheets from the pile of litter sprawled in front of Oswald’s desk.  He took his prize and laid it out on the table, attempting to smooth the wrinkles from the papers by pressing them with his open palms. 

“It’s _my_ affidavit.”  Ed muttered under his breath as he worked to flatter the papers.  Oswald, unable to believe his eyes, lashed out.

“There’s a reason the Riddler sounds like a madman in the affidavit.  Face it, Ed, the Riddler is mad.”  Oswald stated cruelly.  “If I’m wrong, give me a rational reason why the intellectuals were slaughtered.   Was it revenge?  Did they have something you wanted?  Did they disrespect you? Were you being paid to do it?  Why Ed, _WHY_?”

Ed stopped fiddling with the papers and sat down, his legs suddenly weak.  He looked up at Oswald, tears forming in his eyes.

“Because they weren’t you.”  Ed whispered, his voice trembling.  “They couldn’t replace you.  They couldn’t make the pain go away.”   Hearing his words, Oswald felt his chest tighten and throat constrict. 

He wrapped his arms around the sobbing man, as Ed leaned his head on Oswald’s chest.  Although Ed didn’t give him the sane logical answer he’d requested, he’d given him something much more precious.  He’d confessed that it was his grief that drove him mad. 

“Don’t worry Ed.  You’re going to be alright.  Pain can make anyone do crazy things.”  Oswald gently explained, pulling out his handkerchief and lightly dabbing the tears from Ed’s face.   The intercom beeped and Oswald’s secretary announced Ms. Davis’ arrival.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments, good or bad, are greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	13. Bravery is not the Absence of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Danielle gives Ed a new riddle to solve.

CHAPTER 13

 

Penguin quickly glanced around his office, the table covered in crumpled papers, the floor by his desk littered with debris from the overturned wastebasket—it was a mess.  He punched the intercom and instructed his secretary to show Danielle to the parlor and tell her he’d be with her shortly.  He then turned to an obviously distraught Ed.

“Ed, I need you to put on your game face, we’ve got a job to pull off. We’re running a con game on the GCPD and Gotham City to get your charges dropped.  Then you’ll be free to find the truth about Isabella.  Don’t worry about the affidavit, it’s just part of the con.   So what if it’s a pack of lies, you can’t run a con without lying.  You can do this.  I know from firsthand experience, you’re an excellent liar.”  Penguin told him with a knowing grin.  “Are you ready?”  Penguin asked pensively.

“Yes, when you put it that way, I see your point.”  Ed answered his composure regained.  “Let the games begin.”  Ed exclaimed enthusiastically, a broad smile lighting his face.

“Step one, clean up this mess.”  Penguin said, righting the trash can and putting its spilled contents back inside.  Ed snatched the papers scattered across the table and tossed those.  He then went to Penguin’s computer to print out the affidavit they’d agreed on yesterday.

Penguin gave the room a final once over, satisfied that it was presentable again.  Ed grabbed the pages from the printer, putting them on the conference table.   

“Okay, it’s kick-off time.”  Penguin proclaimed, grinning at Ed, as he advised his secretary to show Danielle in.

 

**********************************************

Fifteen minutes later…

Ed was surprised when Danielle finished scanning the affidavit and turned to Oswald.

“I’d like to speak to Ed alone.  Trust me, it’s best for you to maintain plausible deniability.”   Danielle explained.  Oswald opened his mouth to protest, then reconsidered, audibly exhaling.

“Fine.  If you need me, just let my secretary know.”  Oswald said, reluctantly rising and leaving the two alone in his office.

Danielle sat silently observing Ed, as he sat across the table from her trying not to betray how uncomfortable her unrelenting gaze made him feel.  After a couple of minutes, that had felt like thirty to Ed, she finally spoke.

“Very good Ed.  You fought and triumphed over your urge to fill the silence between us.  Remember that.  You never want to voluntarily disclose information, unless you’re responding to a specific question.  But of course, your years of experience with the GCPD have given you insight into the techniques interrogators employ.  I’m sure a man of your considerable intellect understands all their little tricks.”  Danielle remarked with a smile of warm admiration.  Danielle observed the almost indiscernible twitch at the corners of his lips.  _Mmm, compliments are the way to this one’s heart.  I’ll push a bit harder._ She decided.

“Those were ingenious plans you designed and executed for dispatching those highbrows.  Each incident appeared exactly like an accidental or self-inflicted death.  The GCPD would never have figured it out without your help.”  Danielle chuckled softly.  Ed looked down at the table, his expression forlorn.

“I’m a little disappointed.  I was hoping to see that dazzling Riddler smile by now.”  She teased sweetly.  He looked up at her, his eyes sad.

“I feel more bedazzled, than dazzling.”  He whispered remorsefully.

“Excellent, Ed.  You handled that beautifully.”  Danielle beamed, lightly placing her hand over his.  Then she got it, like the sun emerging from a cloud, Ed gave her the crazy gorgeous Riddler smile she’d been waiting for.  _Aha, there it is!_   Danielle inwardly rejoiced.  _I knew I’d coax you out._

Then Ed unexpectedly laid his other hand over hers.  Suddenly, the smile dropped from Danielle’s face, as her body stiffened and her eyes grew wide _.  It’s happening again._  She realized alarmed, as the wave of terror enveloped her, stronger than ever before _.  Remember what Dr. Darcel said.  Bravery is not the absence of fear, but standing strong against it.  Lean into it._   She told herself laying her other hand over his and tilting nearer _.  Oh my god, it’s such a rush!_

Ed watched her initial reaction to his touch in confusion _.  Is she having a seizure?_   He wondered, distressed.  Then, as she touched his hand and leaned closer, he felt it.  Her fear, so intense he could feel it radiating in the air around her, so compelling he had to taste it.  Before he realized what he was about to do, he suddenly bent across the table, flicking her cheek with his tongue.  The contact struck him like a blow and he fell back into his chair, disoriented and exhilarated like he had just taken a hit of a powerful drug.  Danielle stood up panting, an eerie wildness in her eyes.  Forcing herself to focus, she spoke.

“That’s enough for now or we’ll never get anything done.  I’ll be right back.”  Danielle breathlessly told him, before dashing into the office’s adjoining washroom and shutting the door.  Once inside, she leaned over the sink, gripping its porcelain edge, as her heart raced. 

_It’s exactly the way Dr. Darcel said it could be._ Dr. Darcel had been helping Danielle deal with her grief over the senseless murder of her aunt.  He had been introduced to Danielle shortly after her aunt’s death and offered his assistance in helping her navigate the grieving process.  Strangely, he knew things about Danielle’s family history that she had never told anyone.  That women on his father’s side were rumored to have a sixth sense that protected them from danger.  Danielle had never taken these rumors seriously and considered them no more than old wives’ tales.  Dr. Darcel explained that some women in her family, usually no more than one per generation, had an uncanny ability to sense the wanton killer (human predator) in others.  Most of her ancestors with this ability only felt a twinge of fear from the predator’s touch, enough to alert them to potential danger.  But very rarely a woman was born with abilities far more complex.  Dr. Darcel told her that he believed she was one of those rare individuals. Danielle had initially scoffed at his revelations, but he’d challenged her to find out for herself.  When Danielle learned, from Dr. Darcel, that Oswald Cobblepot was still alive; he’d helped her formulate a plan to test his theory.  Although Danielle was dubious, she couldn’t help but acknowledge the significant professional and economic benefits of assisting Cobblepot become mayor again and she agreed to give it a try _.  Maybe I am one of those rare descendants._ Danielle thought _.  Someone who can flip the script and turn predator into prey._

Slowly the fog in Ed’s mind began to lift and the room began to come back into focus around him.  _What the hell was that?!_ His mind screamed.  He’d been overcome by a maelstrom of euphoria so fierce that he couldn’t see, hear, or move.  The inquiring, logical, and most dominate part of his mind fervently searched for answers.  _The last thing I remember is_ —his line of thought is broken, by Danielle’s voice, as she re-entered the room.     

“Sorry for the interruption.”  She apologized, returning to her seat, as if nothing had occurred.

_The last thing I remember is Danielle._ Ed, finally concluding his thought, looked at the woman calmly sitting across from him, as she skimmed his affidavit. 

“Wait!”  Ed said, placing his hand atop the papers she was reading.  “What just happened?”

“In many ways, I come to you

Befuddle you, I may do.  
Practical I may not be,  
But life, it seems, is full of me.”  Danielle replied with a sly smile.  Ed considered her response a moment.

 “A riddle.  The answer to your riddle is ‘a riddle’?”  Ed asked, still confused.

 “Correct.  I don’t know what else to call it.  Do you Ed?”  Danielle asked, an eyebrow raised, amusement shining in her eyes.  “Now, getting to your affidavit, you state that you were infected while a prisoner of the Court.”   Ed nodded, the new unsolved riddle still nagging his mind.

 Ed and Danielle spent the next hour going over the affidavit.  When Danielle was satisfied that they had covered it sufficiently, she described the next step in the process.

 “The petition for dismissal must include results of a blood test for Tetch virus antibodies.  The presence of antibodies in your blood will confirm that you were formerly infected.   The blood test will be performed by our doctor, but due to the serious nature of the charges against you, an independent lab test will also be ordered by the DA.”  Danielle explained.

 “Merely injecting me with antibodies won’t be enough to produce a positive blood test.  I’ll need to be injected with the actual virus.”  Ed stated, concern creasing his brow.

 “Yes, with your background in forensic science, you understand this better than I do.  I was told you’d be injected with an inactive form of the Tetch virus and your body would create antibodies, the same way typical vaccines work.  You need to know, there is a risk of infection or other symptoms.”

 “Yes, because the Tetch virus is so virulent, but injecting me with the antidote afterwards should significantly reduce the risk.”  Ed declared, his sharp mind quickly calculating the possibilities.

 “You should thoroughly discuss this with the doctor, so you can give fully informed consent.”  Danielle advised.  “Here’s Dr. Mason’s home address and phone number.  He’s expecting you at 2:30 today.”

Danielle punched the intercom and spoke to Oswald’s secretary.  Ed watched her every move hoping to gain some insight into their earlier bizarre interaction.  Frustrated he grabbed her arm, feeling her firm biceps beneath her long-sleeved blouse.

“You know more than you’re telling me.”  He challenged.  “What happened earlier?”

Danielle looked down at his hand on her forearm and then looked up him, her face stern and eyes stony.  Ed let her go, just as Oswald walked into the room.

“Well, how did it go?  Everything set for Ed’s day in court?”  Oswald asked smiling.  Danielle returned his smile.

“We should be before the judge in two weeks, when Ed can pass the blood test.”  Danielle replied cheerfully.  Then turning to Ed. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you Ed.  We’ll be talking again soon.  Now, if you’ll excuse us Ed, there’s some things Oswald and I need to discuss.”   Ed, obviously peeved, his mouth a thin line, walked to the door.  Before stepping out, Ed turned and looked at Danielle with a false smile and fierce eyes.

“The pleasure has been mutual Danielle.  I look forward to speaking with you again, _soon_.”  He said with forced politeness, exiting the room.

 “Two weeks.”  Oswald muttered under his breath worriedly, ignoring Ed and Danielle’s parting shots.  _I told Bullock and Gordon I’d produce Ed in 48 hours. THIS IS A PROBLEM._ Oswald silently fretted. _If they think I’ve gone back on my word…_ Oswald’s fumed, turning to Danielle.

 “You told me you’d submit the petition to have Ed’s charges dismissed today.  Now it’s TWO WEEKS!”  Oswald spat angrily, his face a fierce scowl and eyes ablaze.

 “Yes, you’re absolutely right, but that was before the City Council approved an amendment to the Tetch Virus Law Enforcement Protocol requiring blood tests to be performed by a GCPD approved lab.”  Danielle explained.  “Ed has an appointment with the doctor today to get injected with a Tetch vaccine, but it’ll take two weeks for his body to produce enough Tetch virus antibodies to pass the test.  I’m sorry, but this amendment just popped up out of nowhere to be rushed through.  I think your widely publicized reinstatement petition precipitated this.”

“I get it.  If I can state I was infected before the Outbreak began, others can use the same excuse to be cleared of pre-outbreak crimes by paying off a doctor to fake their blood test.”  Oswald stated.  “Will I need a test.”

“No, it doesn’t apply to you.  You’re not trying to get charges dismissed under the Protocol.”

“But if all anyone needs to do to pass the test is take the vaccine, what’s the point.”

“The vaccine hasn’t been released for public use, it’s still in the testing phase.  I used my contacts to get a pre-approval sample of the vaccine.  Believe me, getting it this fast wasn’t cheap.”  Danielle explained, pulling a face to express her displeasure.  Then Danielle quickly changed the subject.  “But I do have some good news.  You’ll be reporting to City Hall, Monday, to resume your term as mayor and I’m putting together your transition team, as your new Chief of Staff.  I realize I haven’t gotten Ed cleared yet.  Are you willing to let me have the position, while I continue working on Ed’s behalf?”  Danielle asked, carefully watching Oswald’s face for his reaction.

“Alright, but if you fail to get Ed off, you’ll be gone.”  Oswald replied, his voice stern and face dead serious.  Danielle, picking up on the thinly veiled threat in his reply, refused to be intimidated.

“That’s fair.  A deal’s a deal.”  Danielle answered confidently.  “Now, let’s talk transition.”  Danielle began, pulling papers from her satchel.

 

 

******************************************************

 

   

It was after 8 p.m. when Danielle entered the elevator to her high-rise condo.  She was beat and leaned against the elevator wall on her ride up.  Despite her exhaustion and the crazy, busy day she’d had, she felt good.   The transition plan was fully in place and she’d recruited some top talent for their team.  Even with the delay in Ed’s petition, everything was falling nicely into place.

She walked into her condo, closing her door and flicking the deadbolt lock, before changing the security system setting to ‘home’.   She leisurely walked across the richly polished hardwood floor to the living room, where she flopped down on the couch, kicking off her heels with a sigh of relief.  She just sat there for a moment enjoying the spectacular view of the city the floor to ceiling windows afforded.

“Yes, that is a million-dollar view.”  Ed said wistfully, as he entered the living room behind her.     

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are greatly appreciated, no matter how short, long, good, or bad.


	14. Ed Confronts New Riddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is determined to understand Danielle's secret.

CHAPTER 14

 

Danielle recognized Ed’s voice, before she turned around to see him.  Obviously trying not to be recognized on the street, he wasn’t dressed like Ed or the Riddler, for that manner.  He looked oddly boyish wearing a baseball cap, hoodie, jeans, sneakers, and no glasses. 

_Lean into it_. Danielle told herself. 

“Come in, have a seat.”  Danielle said, patting the couch next to her.  “We can enjoy the view together.”  Danielle turned back toward the window.   Ed walked over and sat on the couch, leaving less than a foot of space between them.  He gazed at the panoramic view of the city.  He had to admit it was breathtaking.  He turned to Danielle.

“You know why I’m here.”  He stated simply.  She turned toward him, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

“Of course, teasing The Riddler with a riddle, what better way to draw you close.”  Danielle answered playfully.

“So, this was all part of your plan to get me here?”  Ed asked unbelieving, a note of cynical humor in his voice.

“Exactly.” She cooed, sliding closer.  She looked into his eyes, amused by the bewilderment she saw there.  “Who better to solve this mystery?  You’re a unique man Mr. Nygma.  I believe you’re the only man that can help me.”

She turned back to the window before continuing.  “This is all very new to me—these weird feelings, the inexplicable fear, the loss of control.  I’m worried that this can destroy the life I’ve worked so hard to build.” 

“First, you tell me what you know.” Ed probed.

“Well, it has something to do with being touched.”  She answered.

Ed reached over gently placing his gloved hand over hers, watching her face for a reaction.  Danielle gave him a faint smile. 

“See, it doesn’t always happen.  In fact, I’ve gone my whole life without it ever happening.  Until two days ago…”  

Danielle stood up and walked to the window, staring silently at the city.  Ed followed her with his eyes, which drifted over her body before pausing on her curvaceous bottom.  Annoyed at how easily he’d been distracted, Ed looked down.  Seeing his hands gave him an idea and he pulled off his gloves.  He walked over and stood behind her, studying her reflection in the glass _.  Her eyes are too shiny, has she been crying?_ Instinctively, he placed his hand lightly on her shoulder.

“Are you alrigh—“  Ed was suddenly startled by a thunderous boom and cracking sound that rattled the room, as the front door was flung open and two thickly muscled thugs barged into the apartment, guns drawn.   Ed, his Walther P22 with silencer in hand, twirled around to face the intruders, Danielle standing behind him, wide eyed.

“Bingo, looks like we’ve hit the jackpot!  Not only Penguin’s lawyer, but his little boy toy, Riddler, too.  Twice the bargaining chips, must be our lucky day.”  The more heavy-set thug sneered. 

“Drop the gun or I blow her brains out!”  the taller, leaner goon barked, his gun pointed at Danielle.  Danielle turned to Ed, hiding her face from the intruders before speaking loudly.

“Do as they say Ed!” She shouted, before whispering only to Ed. “Touch me now and wait for an opening.”  Ed placed his hand on her neck, feeling her visceral reaction, as her entire body quaked.  Shaking, wobbly-legged, her breath coming out in gasps, Danielle raised her hands high and walked directly up to the man pointing a gun at her head.  Ed lowered his gun, never releasing his hold on its grip.  Danielle, only inches from the taller man, spoke her voice thin and reedy.

“I surrender, please don’t hurt me!”  She pleaded moving closer.  The tall goon blinked, as if he was seeing Danielle the first time.  He leaned toward her, an oddly ravenous expression overtaking his face, as he latched on to her throat with his mouth and sucked greedily.  Before two beats passed, the goon shuddered violently, as his body buckled and he fell to the floor, Danielle following him down.  His accomplice, stood agape, shocked by the turn of events, when a soft bang erupted and a hole appeared in his forehead.  He fell, dead before he hit the floor.

Ed, smoking gun in hand, ran towards Danielle, as she grabbed both thugs’ guns from the floor and tossed them on the couch out of reach.  Quickly, pulling up her shirt, she slipped off one leg of her thigh-hi hosiery and used it to bind the hands of the taller thug behind his back.   Ed looked on in amazement, his gun trained on the seemingly unconscious thug, while Danielle worked to secure the restraint.  The goon groaned, slowly coming around.  Danielle jumped up, ran to the couch, and grabbed one of the guns.   Danielle and Ed stood side-by-side both of their guns pointed to the bound man, who was now sitting up on the floor less than a yard away from them, appearing dazed.  Danielle glanced at Ed silently mouthing. _What now?_

“Watch his back.  If he makes the smallest move to free himself, shoot him.”  Ed ordered loudly, making sure the goon heard.  Danielle moved in a wide arc, careful not to get too close, as she took position behind the man.  Ed grabbed a chair from the dining room and placed it next to the goon.

“GET IN THE CHAIR!”  He demanded.  The goon glanced at the gun in Ed’s hand and complied.  Ed quickly pulled some rope from his pocket and tied him to the chair.  Danielle watched, wondering if Ed had brought that rope for her.  Finishing, Ed took a few steps back, his eyes never leaving the bound man.  Danielle walked over and whispered in his ear.

“You need to leave, NOW.  The cops will be any minute.  My security system was on when they broke in.”  Danielle franticly explained.

“ _Seriously_ Danielle, I’m no amateur.  I disabled the system’s phone line before I broke in.”  Ed answered, annoyed she’d think him so inexperienced.

“What about all the noise they made knocking my door down?  Someone surely heard it and called the doorman.”  Danielle persisted.

“There are only two condos on this floor and the other one is empty.  The floor and ceiling have state of the art soundproofing.  Didn’t you read the brochure before you bought this place?”  Ed told her wearily.  “Excuse me, but there’s more important things I need to be doing now.”  Ed added as he turned away to face his prisoner, while Danielle scowled at his back.  

“I remember you.  You’re Tree.  You work for Barbara’s underboss Slick Sid.”  Ed said confidently, knowing he never forgets a name or a face.  “Tell me who sent you and why.” 

“Get the lawyer.  That’s all I know.”  Tree responded, warily eying the gun aimed at his head.

“He called us bargaining chips.”  Ed said pointing at the dead man. “So obviously, you know something else.”  Ed said slowly, emphasizing each word.  Tree attempted to shrug, but the ropes were too tight.

“I don’t what he was talking about.”  Tree answered flatly.

“Fine, I’ll ask you something you do know.  How’s your little sister Angie doing? Still getting straight A’s?”  Ed asked, his voice an unsettling mix of malice and joviality.    Tree’s body noticeably tensed at the mention of his sister’s name, but he retained a poker face.

“I don’t what you’re talking about.”  Tree answered, his voice betraying a hint of distress.

“Oh my, you’re denser than you look.  I wouldn’t have thought it possible.”  Ed said jokingly.  “Let me clarify.  Either you start talking or I kill you and go after your kid sister.  I hear she’s a little cutie.”  Ed added, grabbing his crouch. 

Danielle gasped, horrified.  Seeing her reaction to his bluff, Ed heard a small voice in his head whisper _.  You’ll do better with that one if she’s a little scared of you._ Ed, distracted by the voice, didn’t hear Tree’s response, until the man began to shout.

“YOU HEAR ME, YOU SICK FUCK!  TOUCH MY SISTER AND I’LL—“  Tree screamed, before Ed cut him off.

“You’ll do nothing. Nothing at all, because you’ll be dead.”  Ed stated nonchalantly.  Tree struggled uselessly against his restraints, tears streaming down his face.

“Okay, I’ll talk, but you have to swear to me.  Swear, you won’t touch my sister.”  Tree pleaded, red-faced and broken.  Ed looked up, his finger tapping his chin, as if considering the man’s proposition. Then, he looked down at Tree.

“Alright, you have my word. Answer my questions truthfully and no harm will come to your sister, but if I find out later that you lied to me, all bets are off. Understand?”  Ed asked.

“Yes, I’ll tell the truth.”  Tree responded somberly. “Tabitha sent us.  She asked Sid to snatch Penguin’s lawyer as leverage against him.  She wants to force Penguin to help Butch.”

“Penguin help Butch, how?” Ed asked skeptically.  _He’s lying._ Ed thought _.  Butch is in a coma.  How can Oswald possibly help him._

“I don’t know, I swear, I don’t.”  Tree replied anxiously, terrified that Ed would not believe him. “But Penguin knows.  Ask him, PLEASE ASK HIM!  Tree cried.  Ed considered Tree’s request for a moment before pulling out his cell phone.  “Danielle keep an eye on him.  I’ll be right back.”  Ed directed.  Danielle raised her gun and pointed it at Tree, as Ed walked out of the room. 

Once in the kitchen, Ed looked down at his phone.  He hated having to call Oswald.  Ed knew he was going to freak out.  He really wanted to handle this himself, but Oswald did need to know what was going on.  He punched the number and the phone only rang twice before a frantic Oswald picked up.

“Ed where the hell are you at!  Why did you leave without telling me anything?”  Oswald angrily demanded to know. Then he added with worried urgency. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.  But there’s something important I need to tell you.”  Ed spoke calmly, hoping to soothe Oswald’s evident anxiety.

“What? What happened?” Oswald asked alarmed.

“Two of Slick Sid’s guys broke into Danelle’s place and tried to abduct her, but she’s fine and I’ve got the situation under control.  They—”  

“Ed, where are you?”  Oswald interrupted impatiently.                                   

“At Danielle’s condo.”

“What the hell are you doing there!”

“Long story, I’ll explain later. What I need to tell you is why they wanted her.”

“Let me guess, to get to me.”  Oswald told him.  “Did you kill Slick’s men?   

“One’s dead.  I have the other one, Tree, tied to a chair.” Ed replied.  “He told me Tabitha ordered this job to make you help Butch.  How can you help Butch?”

“Long story, I’ll explain later.”  Oswald responded a tad snidely. “You and Danielle need to get out of there.  Come to the mansion.  I’ll send someone to tie up the loose ends.  LEAVE NOW!” Oswald demanded sternly, hanging up.  Ed snapped his phone shut and went back to the living room.  Relief flooded Danielle’s face as she saw Ed re-enter the room.

“Their cellphones keep ringing.  We need to go.”  Danielle cried nervously. “I’ll be right back.”  Danielle said, dashing off to her bedroom.  Ed grabbed his gloves and put them on.  He then took a syringe from his pocket, squirted out a drop and plunged the needle into Tree’s thigh.  Danielle returned, wearing running shoes and pulling a carry-on roller bag.  She saw Ed yank the syringe from Tree’s leg and put it in his pocket.  Tree’s body sagged limply against his bindings.  _Did he bring that for me, too._ Danielle wondered worriedly.  Ed grabbed her free hand, moving toward the door.

“We need to hurry.” Ed warned. Danielle nodded, quickly following him out the door.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I'd love to hear what you think, good or bad.


	15. IF IT FEELS THIS GOOD, IT MUST BE BAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed gives Oswald an ultimatum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this installment, but whether you do or not, I'd love to hear what you think.

CHAPTER 15

Danielle eyed Ed warily, as they silently rode the elevator down to the garage.  Images of the rope and syringe nagging her mind.  She reflected on choices she’d made during the last week and how drastically her life had changed, because of those choices.  Joining forces with Gotham’s most notorious mob kingpin and gaining the trust of a psychopathic serial killer were just two components of her larger plan, but, as recent events illustrated, pulling it off would be an extremely dangerous endeavor.  _Well, I never thought this would be easy and I won’t give up, no matter how hard it gets. I owe you that Auntie Ann._ Danielle told herself, strengthening her already firm resolve.

The elevator doors opened and Ed put his finger over his lips, warning Danielle to stay quiet.  He poked his head out, carefully surveying the garage before grabbing Danielle’s bag and motioning for her to follow him.  When Ed started off to his right, Danielle tugged at the back of his hoodie to get his attention.  He turned back to look at her. 

“My car’s that way.”  She whispered, pointing in the opposite direction.

“No, we’re taking my car.”  He whispered in response, moving forward on his original course between a row of cars and crouching low to avoid detection.  Danielle followed suit behind him.  They moved quickly, reaching the ‘Exit to Street’ door, just as they heard the elevator opening again.  They dashed through the door, running up the first, of the two, flights of stairs leading to the street.

As they reached the first landing, the door below them opened and a shot rang out, missing them both.  Ed grabbed Danielle, pushing her forward and out of the line of fire.  A millisecond later, another shot erupted and Danielle’s heart dropped as she heard Ed’s grunt of pain behind her.  Turning back, she was glad to see he was still on his feet, though troubled by the agony etched across his pale face.  Despite his considerable discomfort, Ed leaned over the handrail, firing a series of shots at the man below them.  Seeing the man drop, Ed turned, surprised to see Danielle still standing at his side.  She took his arm, throwing it over her shoulder and helping him up the stairs, leaving a trail of blood from his injured leg.

They stumbled out the door together, the cool night air soothing to their perspiration soaked faces.  Ed pointed left toward his car, still leaning on Danielle for support.  They moved as quickly as they could, finally reaching the car.  Ed pushed the remote unlocking the doors.

“Give me your keys.”  Danielle instructed, opening the passenger door and helping Ed inside.  She ran to the driver door, throwing her bag on the back seat and hopping behind the wheel.  Pulling off, Danielle turned to a grimacing, deathly white Ed.

“I think Washington General is the closest emergency room.”  Danielle said, uncertainty and anxiety tinging her words.

“No, no hospital.”  Ed croaked. “Go to Oswald’s.”

“It’s too far! You could bleed out.”  Danielle cried, nearing panic.

“I can make it.” Ed replied weakly.  Danielle pulled over to the curb, slipping off her shoe and rapidly removing her remaining thigh-hi.  She leaned over Ed’s lap and wrapped her hosiery tightly around his leg, right below his knee and above the wound.  Praying her makeshift tourniquet would do the trick, she put her foot on the brake, about to put the car in drive, when Ed reached over and gently touched her neck.  Her hand fell from the gearshift and she melted in her seat, as the wild ride began and the adrenaline surge coursed through her veins. On the periphery of her now jumbled psyche, she heard Ed’s faint voice.

“Make the pain go away.”  He pleaded softly.  Understanding exactly what he needed, she leaned over to him.  He leaned toward her, burying his head in the crook of her neck.   Ed inhaled deeply, feeling infused with the intoxicating aura that permeated the air around her.  His mouth watered, enticed by the memory of the sweet bliss the taste of her skin had induced.  Suddenly, Danielle sat up, her arm outstretched, hand planted firmly on his chest, keeping him at bay.

“That’s enough, you need medical help.”  Danielle warned weakly, her tone soft and clearly conflicted.  Ed gazed down at the flawlessly manicured hand lying hotly on his chest. 

Grabbing her wrist, he lifted her hand, meeting no resistance, he brought it to his mouth allowing her fingertips to delicately caress his lips.  He glanced at Danielle, her deep brown eyes wide and shining.  _Shining with anticipation._ He wisely concluded.  His tongue quickly flicked the tip of her index finger, before he leaned forward slowly drawing it into his mouth, his tongue twirling around its length before his mouth tightened around it.

Danielle’s head fell back, her lips quivering, as the sensation of a thousand butterflies dancing up and down her spine enveloped her, warming every inch of her skin.  Ed, feeling the heat radiating from her, sucked more greedily; the dopamine rush bombarding every molecule of his body, as his mind floated off on a sea of euphoria.

Danielle glanced at Ed slumped at her side, eyes closed.  She drove off, her finger tingling deliciously as it gripped the wheel.

 

****************************************************

 

Almost two hours later, at the mansion…

 

Oswald sat on a chair at the side of Ed’s bed, anxiously gazing down at the sleeping man.   Oswald had been terrified, when Danielle drove up and he saw Ed sprawled in the passenger seat, unresponsive, his lower pant leg and sneaker drenched in blood.  Victor had been miraculous, efficiently extracting the bullet from Ed’s calf, repairing the torn artery, and suturing the wound; all the while wearing thin latex gloves that allowed the room’s warmth to seep painfully into his hands. 

“He should be fine.”  Victor had told him, as he ripped off the latex and replaced them with his protective gloves.  “I gave him a strong sedative.  He’ll be out for an hour or two.”  Oswald observed Victor wincing in pain, as he adjusted the impenetrable gloves on his hands and removed his surgical smock.

“Thank you.”  Oswald told Victor, enfolding him in a quick embrace. “I’m sure performing that surgery without your gloves was excruciating for you.  I admire your strength and compassion.  You saved his life.”

“Actually, I’m glad I did it.  Working on him reminded me of why I became a doctor.”  Victor replied, a slight gleam in his eyes.  “Doing good, _really_ feels good. I’d somehow allowed myself to forget that along the way.”

“You’re a good man Victor, don’t ever forget that.”  Oswald had told him.

“Well before you give me all the credit, you should thank whoever applied the tourniquet.   Judging by the amount of blood loss and the size of the tear in his posterior tibial artery, he could have gone into shock without it.” Victor had explained, handing Oswald the thigh-hi.

Remembering Victor’s words, Oswald reached into his pocket and pulled out the balled-up piece of hosiery. He’d forgotten to return it to Danielle.  Holding it by its intricate, yet dainty lace band, he looked at its ridiculously long, over-stretched mesh.  _Unless she grows two feet, I doubt she’ll be wearing this again._ Oswald noted with a smile.  Oswald was perturbed that her delicate undergarment had been wrapped around Ed, even though it likely saved his life.  It suggested a level of intimacy that troubled Oswald.  Staring at Ed’s sleeping face, he couldn’t help but wonder, what the hell the two of them were doing together in the first place.  Ed groaned, his eyes fluttering open. 

“Hey sleepyhead, welcome back to the world of the living.”  Oswald chirped, a wide smile plastered to his face.

“Oswald?”  Ed muttered, somewhat disoriented.   “Uuh, my leg is killing me.”  Oswald hurriedly snatched a bottle of pills from the nightstand, shaking two into his hand.

“Here take these.”  Oswald offered.  “I’ll get you some water.” Oswald grabbed a glass and scurried off to the bathroom to get water.  Ed was sitting on the side of the bed scrutinizing the dressings on his wound when Oswald returned with the water. 

“Thank you, Oswald.”  Ed said, taking the glass and gulping down his meds.  Oswald took the glass, placing it on the nightstand, before sitting down.

“It’ll take a little while for the Hydrocodon to kick in, but you’ll feel much better when it does.”  Oswald explained.  Ed nodded absently, glancing at the clock. 

“It’s pass midnight, I’ve been out of it for a while.”  Ed spoke half statement, half question.

“Yes, you were unconscious when you got here.  Scared the Bejesus out of me.”  Oswald confessed, betraying more concern than intended.

“It’s only a leg wound.  I’ll be fine.”  Ed replied, lifting his calf to prove his point.

“Of course, you will.”  Oswald confirmed, smiling brightly. Oswald’s expression subtly shifted, as curiosity filled his eyes.  “Danielle told me you were quite the hero.”

“It was more about survival than heroics.”  Ed answered flatly, ignoring the probing tone of Oswald’s statement.

“I don’t know, but taking a bullet for a woman you only met today sounds pretty heroic to me.”  Oswald stated, the cynicism in his voice out of sync with the smile on his face.

“Getting shot was not my intention.”  Ed said, annoyed by how Oswald’s statement and its tone reminded him of comments he’d once made about Isabella.   “By the way, where is Danielle?  I’d like to talk to her.”

“It’s after midnight, I’m sure she’s asleep by now.’’  Oswald cautioned.  “Perhaps you should wait until morning.”

“If she’s asleep, I won’t disturb her.  Where is she?”  Ed persisted.

“The blue room.”  Oswald replied, describing his step-brother’s former bedroom and its garish blue-on-blue decor.  Ed stood up, wincing as he put weight on his injured leg.  Oswald, seeing him in pain, also stood up.

“Ed, you should be resting your leg.  You don’t want to burst your stitches.”  Oswald warned, alarmed.  “I’ll check on her.  If she’s awake, I’ll ask her to see you.”

“Stitches don’t bust that easily Oswald.” Ed said, his tone dismissive.  Hearing a knock on the door, both men turned.

“Who is it?”  Ed asked.

“Ed, it’s me, Danielle.  If this is a bad time, I’ll come back later.  I just wanted to see how you were doing. If you needed anything for the pain.”  She answered facing the closed door.

“Yes, I was about to come check on you.  Give me a moment.”  Ed replied, limping to the closet and snatching a pair of pants.  Oswald rolled his eyes, as he watched Ed fumbling with the slacks, rushing to get them on.  Pants on, Ed went to the door and opened it.  Oswald sat back down, something resembling a pout on his face.

“Hi Danielle.”  Ed said smiling widely, noting her ample cleavage peeking out of her red floor-length negligee and matching robe.  The shade of red silk beautifully complimenting her cinnamon brown skin.

“Ah, that’s the smile I was hoping to see.”  Danielle told him, her own smile beaming. She turned to Oswald. “Thank you for taking such good care of him.  And thank you for your hospitality.”  Oswald smiled wanly.   

“It’s my pleasure.  Keeping my Chief of Staff safe is one of my highest priorities.  Your body guard will report for duty in the morning.”  Oswald told her.

“Thank you, Oswald, I feel safer already.”  Danielle replied graciously. “Especially with this guy around.” She added, placing a hand on Ed’s arm. “I’ve never had a man jump in front of a bullet for me before.”

“You’re not his first time. He’s done it before.”  Oswald interjected.

“Hmm, maybe uber-villain it’s your true calling, Ed.  I think you’ve got a hero hiding in there, just dying to get out.” Danielle teased, her index finger poking the spot over his heart.

“Uber-villain, right.”  Oswald muttered under his breath with a soft chuckle.

 

“Well, Ed, I see you’re in good hands.  Now get off that leg and get some rest.  We can discuss the business proposition, we never got a chance to discuss earlier, tomorrow.”  Danielle hugged Ed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, whispering, “My hero.” and walking out the door.  Ed watched her go down the hall and enter her room.  Stepping back in his room, he yawned, stretching his arms expansively.

“Danielle’s right, I should get some rest. You should, too, Oswald.”  Ed said standing by the door, looking at Oswald.  Oswald got up and walked to the door.

“Be careful Ed.” Oswald cautioned.  “Danielle’s beautiful, intelligent, and a smooth talker, but I’m not sure she has your best interests at heart.”

“Why would I expect her to.  I just met her today.”  Ed replied.  “You’re the one that should be worried about her motives, after all, she’s your soon-to-be Chief of Staff.”

“I saw the way your face lit up when she entered the room.  You’re falling for her.”

“Oswald, I know you think me a gullible child in matters of the heart, but I’m a big boy and I can take care of myself.”  Ed stated his ire rising.  “I don’t tell you what to feel for _that leggy red-head that shares your bed_ , so grant me the same respect.”

“Ivy has proven her loyalty to me, unlike Danielle who called you my sick puppy.”  Oswald responded tersely, ignoring the obvious implication in Ed’s words.

“Oswald, do you really want us to go down that rabbit hole again.”  Ed said, bitterly.  “You live your life and I live mine.  Mutual respect. That’s the only way our truce holds.”    

“Fine, I’ve said what I wanted to say.  Good night, Ed.”

“Good night, Oswald, and thanks for everything.  I appreciate the help you’re giving me and I’m glad we’ve found a way to co-exist.”  Ed embraced Oswald, holding him tightly for a moment. “Just don’t fuck it up.” Ed added softly, releasing Oswald from the embrace and stepping back.  

“Whatever 'it' is.”  Oswald remarked, leaving the room.

 


	16. You Gotta Love the One You're With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald's juggling a lot of balls to keep his plans on track. But it's the plans of others he should worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made changes to Chapter 13 several days ago. If you haven't seen them, the end of this chapter maybe a tad confusing.

 

CHAPTER 16

 

Oswald wanted to deny it, but, earlier, seeing Ed bloody, unconscious, and possibly dying had seized him with panic.  The thought of losing him forever had given Oswald a glimpse of the dark despair a world without Ed represented _.  I still love him. No matter how many times I tell myself I don’t._ Oswald reluctantly admitted, angry at himself for the weakness it exposed.   Seeing Ed’s reaction to Danielle, as she flattered and flirted with him, had unleased a vicious wave of jealousy in Oswald.  Ed picked up on it right away and cautioned Oswald not to walk down that road again _.  Ed’s right, only a fool keeps making the same mistakes._ Oswald told himself, opening his bedroom door.

Oswald was mildly surprised to see Ivy asleep in his bed.  He walked over, gazing down at her.  She looked peaceful and child-like, lying on her side and curled up like a baby.  _At least there’s one person that really cares about me._ Oswald thought ruefully. _Too bad she’s not the one my heart cries for._ Oswald sat on the bed next to her, his hand gently stroking her hair. 

He had spoken to Bridget today.  She’d explained to him that Ivy had convinced herself that she was Oswald’s woman and he was her man.  Oswald was naturally intuitive about gauging the feelings of others and he’d suspected Ivy had some sort of puppy love, school girl crush thing for him.  Bridget had only confirmed those suspicions.  He didn’t want to hurt Ivy.  He loved her, too, just not _that_ way.  She was family and he cherished her deeply. 

The selfish, manipulative part of Oswald was terrified of losing the only person that truly cared for him, especially when that person possessed amazing gifts of great value.  He knew he’d been leading Ivy on; the frequent hugs, the soft kisses on her cheeks and forehead.  He’d outwardly told himself these were innocent displays of affection, but inwardly he’d known he was only feeding her fantasy in a self-centered desire to keep her fixated on him.  _Perhaps it’s better to be with someone who cares for you, than to be alone crying for someone who does not._ Oswald pondered.

Oswald had been so deep in thought that he hadn’t initially noticed the vibration of his cellphone on his dresser.  He picked it up, just as the vibrations ceased.  The phone had been sitting there forgotten for hours, while he’d been distracted with Ed and his injury.  He opened it up and saw several missed calls.  They were all from Mario.  He called him back.

“Hi Boss.  We got Slick.”  Mario reported.

“Did he tell you where Tabitha’s hiding?”  Oswald asked urgently.

“No, he swears he doesn’t know.  I think he’s telling the truth, even Zsasz couldn’t get it out of him.”

“Give Zsasz the phone.”  Penguin barked, annoyed by their lack of progress.

“Hello Oswald.”  Zsasz said.  Penguin could hear the smile in the man’s voice.  It was always like that with Zsasz, the thread of amusement that weaved through his words, as if he knew a private joke no one else was privy to.  Penguin always found this mildly unnerving, but Zsasz was the best and he was willing to overlook the little quirks that came with the package.

“Zsasz, my good friend, what have you got for me?”  Penguin asked, confident that Zsasz had learned something useful.

“Slick hasn’t told Tabitha her plan failed and she’s been trying to reach him.  We have Slick’s phone and he keeps getting calls from a burner phone we’ve traced to somewhere in Chicago.”  Zsasz replied smoothly. 

“Perfect!”  Penguin proclaimed happily, his nimble mind formulating his next course of action.   “You’re going to let Slick answer her call, but first you need to tell him exactly what to say.  He needs to tell her that the lawyer got away with Edward Nygma’s help, but Nygma didn’t get away and he’s got him.  He contacted me and informed me of her demands.  I agreed to let Ivy help Butch, but we need to take him out of the hospital to help him.  She needs to arrange for Butch to be released to our custody for treatment or we’ll make sure his plug is pulled.  I’ve also agreed to let him keep Nygma until Butch wakes up, then we’ll set up a trade—Nygma for Butch.”

“I can do that.”  Zsasz stated confidently.  “But I’ve got one question.  How long do we give her to arrange release?”

“He should tell her our offer expires at noon today.  That gives her over eight hours to set it up.  Oh, and he should also tell her I’ve got a doctor to make sure Butch stays alive during both transport and Ivy’s treatment.”

“Will do.”  Zsasz replied. “That Ivy sounds like a very special lady.  I’d love to meet her someday.”  Zsasz added sweetly, a hint of lust oozing beneath his honeyed words.

“Yes, she’s very special indeed.”  Oswald agreed, glancing at the beautiful creature curled up on his bed.  “Call me when you have Tabitha’s answer.” Oswald instructed, snapping his phone shut and intentionally ignoring Zsasz’s not so subtle request.

Oswald was exhausted. It had been a draining day.  He began peeling off layer upon layer of clothes, striping down to his boxers before throwing on his PJs and flopping into bed.  He curled up next to Ivy, comforted by her warmth beside him, and was fast asleep moments after his head hit the pillow.

 

********************************************

 

 After tossing and turning in his bed for what felt like hours, Jim Gordon decided that trying to fall back to sleep was a lost cause.  He sat up on the side of his bed, noticing the weak sunlight seeping through the sheer drapes on his grimy bedroom window.   The sun was beginning to rise over Gotham.  Jim glanced at the battered clock radio on his nightstand.  It was almost 5 a.m _.   Well, it’s been 48 hours and no word from Oswald and, more importantly, no Ed_.  Jim noted, annoyed at himself for ever trusting Penguin’s word.  _I guess I’ll just have to pay my ‘old friend’ a little visit._ Jim decided, rising to his feet and heading for the bathroom. 

He stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.   _I look like crap_.  He wearily acknowledged, peering into his bloodshot eyes and the dark circles beneath them.  _I need some coffee._ Jim went to the kitchen and was alarmed to see an envelope and a VHS tape sitting in the middle of his kitchen table.

 _How the hell did that get here?_   He wondered, his eyes quickly darting around his small apartment, satisfying himself that whoever left it was no longer there.   He cautiously approached the table, as he got closer he could read see his name typed on the envelope.  He scrutinized the objects, wanting to make sure that it wasn’t a bomb or some other nefarious device.  There didn’t appear to be any wiring or other telltale signs of an explosive device, but he couldn’t know for sure by just looking.  _Oh, what the hell._ Jim told himself, throwing on a pair of rubber gloves and lifting the envelope.  He sighed, relieved that nothing happened and quickly opened it, pulling out the typed note inside.

Dear Old Friend,

I assure you I haven’t forgotten my promise to produce Edward Nygma within 48 hours.  Although I’m not able to produce him in the flesh, I’m hoping that giving him to you in living color will convince you that Ed is not dead.  Ed’s one slippery character, but you have my word—I’ll get him and turn him over to the GCPD.  All I need is two more weeks.

                                                                                                         With Utmost Sincerity,

                                                                                                                       -P

 

Jim tossed the note on the table, a scowl on his face.  _It’s Penguin changing the rules after the game begins.  Why am I surprised?_   Jim angrily asked himself, picking up the tape and shoving it in his VCR.  He flopped on his couch, grabbed the remote, and pushed buttons until an image appeared on the TV in front of him.  A tall man dressed only in his underwear appeared on the screen, crouching to lift a newspaper from the floor.  The next few frames zoomed in on the Gotham Gazette’s headline _COBBLEPOT’S BACK_ and the date, just two day ago, was also plainly in view.   The picture zoomed out revealing the face of the man reading the headline, it was an unmistakably agitated Edward Nygma, obviously pissed off by the story he read, as he threw the paper to the floor in disgust and furiously stomped it with a bare foot. The picture on the screen dissolved into a snowy, grey-white haze.  Jim hit the fast forward button and finding nothing but static, hit stop.

 _If Oswald presents this tape before a grand jury, it’ll blow our murder charge out of the water and he knows it.  We could still go for obstruction of justice or harboring a fugitive, but without proving the source of this tape it’s probably a stretch._ Jim dismally admitted to himself _.  Well, I better call Harvey and prepare to hear ‘I told you so’_.  Jim conceded, reaching for his cell phone.

 

*****************************************************

The purple-red glow of the soon rising sun was peeking over the horizon as the dark sedan pulled up to the curb.  Danielle turned to Dr. Darcel, confused to see they had stopped in one of Gotham’s seedier neighborhoods.  He’d told her they were going to meet her secret benefactor.  The benefactor that ensured she had the City Council votes needed to thwart Aubrey James’ plan to delay Oswald’s reinstatement as mayor.  The same benefactor that had arranged for her get a sample of the unapproved Tetch vaccine. _Why would someone with power, influence, and connections conduct a meeting is such a decrepit location?_ Danielle wondered.    

“This is where we’re meeting?”  Danielle asked, incredulously.

“I’m sure you’ve heard the old saying, ‘Never judge a book by its cover’.”  Dr. Darcel told her, a hint of amusement in his voice, as he exited the car.  Danielle eyed him warily as he walked over to open her car door.  She got smiling, determined not to appear too dismayed by their less than savory surroundings, after all, she’d been in worst places. 

She glanced at the rows of low rent shops and fast food joints lining the street.  Most were closed, graffiti covered rolling metal shutters, guarding their cheap wares.  She followed Dr. Darcel to a non-descript looking brick building.  It seemed out of place among the other buildings on the block.  It appeared to be three or four stories high, but it was difficult to tell because there wasn’t a single window on its pale brick façade.   He approached its entrance, a red door adorned with an oriental dragon painted in a glossy gold leaf and the word YUYAN displayed above it in matching block print.  Dr. Darcel turned the knob, opening the door and stepping inside.  Danielle hesitated a moment before entering, wondering.   _Who leaves their doors unlocked in this neighborhood?_

Once inside, Danielle felt as if she’d been transported to another time and place.  Bright red, pumpkin-shaped Chinese lanterns hung from the high cavernous ceiling, which was shadowed in darkness.  Stone walls lined the huge room and in the center of wall opposite the entrance was an enormous wooden sculpture.   It was the massive head of what appeared to be a malevolent mythical beast or ancient deity of war, with dragon-like lupine features.  The meticulously crafted sculpture and its bordering ornate woodwork stood at least two or three stories high.    

Dr. Darcel walked directly up to the sculpture, grasping a horn-shaped wooden protrusion and pushing it down.  The beastly creature’s face opened down the middle into double doors.  Dr. Darcel turned and looked back at Danielle, his arm outstretched, beckoning her to follow.  _What the hell?_  Danielle thought, as she followed him through the door and down a narrow winding stone stairwell.   At the bottom of the staircase was a long rock-huned corridor with flaming torches affixed to the wall at intervals too far apart to cast any more than a weak light in the gloom-filled passage.   The air had a damp earthy scent that reminded Danielle of a cave she’d once visited. 

They travelled down the passage, walking under several stone arches before turning off into a short narrow hall that ended at a door composed of old, yet well-preserved wooden planks held together by flat iron rods.  Dr. Darcel opened the door and revealed a massive room with a huge roaring fireplace.  The room struck Danielle as medieval in design.  Glancing at the large wooden table with at least 20 chairs, she felt as if she’d entered a banquet hall at King Arthur’s Court.  Out of a darkened corner a man, dressed as if he was born to royalty half a dozen centuries ago, emerged.  He was a handsome, fit man who appeared to be no more than fifty and of Arab descent.  His dark skin only a shade or two lighter than Danielle’s.

“Thank you, Dr. Darrk.  You may leave now.”  The man said, his voice imbued with the calm authority of someone accustomed to being obeyed without question.  Dr. Darcel/Darrk bowed at waist before quickly leaving the room.  Danielle, more than a little unnerved by the swift departure of her companion, stood there wide-eyed facing her mysterious benefactor.

“Welcome Ms. Davis, it is a pleasure to meet you.  I am Ra’s al Ghul.”

                                                                                        

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think.


	17. EVERYBODY WANTS REVENGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald plots to get payback from Tabitha, but she may still have an ace up her sleeve.

CHAPTER 17

 

_9 a.m. Saturday morning._

Ed, Bridget, Victor, Selina, and Ivy were all seated at the conference table in Penguin’s office.   They had been called together to ensure the transfer of Butch Gilzean to the Handcock safehouse went smoothly.   Tabitha had agreed to have him released from the Hospital and placed in Ivy’s care.  Penguin however, had no intention of letting Ivy help Butch.  Butch, as far as Penguin’s concerned, was merely bait to lure Tabitha back to Gotham.  Once back, Tabitha would finally pay for his mother’s death _.  If revenge is a dish best served cold, her death will be one scrumptious feast._  Penguin mused, a gleeful gleam in his eyes _.  I know she hates Ed.  As a final insult, I’ll have Ed give her the long painful death he once promised me.  He’ll love that!_

Penguin sat at his desk observing his team’s group dynamic.  Victor and Bridget’s chairs were the closest together.  No surprise there.  Ivy and Selina were occasionally whispering while casting sidelong glances at Ed.  Ed’s chair was farther from the table than anyone else’s, as he read the morning paper, his legs crossed. When Ed peered over his glasses at a whispering Ivy, she responded with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.  _Getting this group to behave as a cohesive unit is going to take some effort_.  Penguin thought, as he looked over his new crew.

He noticed Ed was paler than usual and kept wiping his brow.  He also seemed fidgety, crossing and uncrossing his legs, as if he was having a difficult time getting comfortable.   This both concerned and annoyed Penguin.  He’d told Ed he didn’t need to attend this meeting; that he should stay in bed, rest, and recuperate, after all he was shot last night.  But once Ed discovered everyone else would be there, he’d insisted on participating. 

 _I told him to he needed rest.  But no, the great Riddler won’t be slowed down by a mere bullet_.  Oswald fumed inwardly.  _He’s trying to do too much too soon and he’s only going to make himself worse._    Oswald was about to demand Edward return to bed, when the man abruptly got up, ran into the bathroom and shut the door.  Seconds later, the faint, yet unmistakable, sound of retching could be heard coming from the bathroom.  Alarmed, Oswald stood up.

“Okay everybody we’re taking a break, be back in twenty minutes.”  Oswald told everyone, making a shooing motion with his hands.  Everyone left but Victor, a troubled look on his face.

“Did he take the antibiotics, I gave you?” Victor asked anxiously. 

“Yes, I made sure he took the pill, before he came downstairs.”  Oswald answered.

“The symptoms he’s experiencing could mean infection.  Though it doesn’t add up.  It’s too soon for the symptoms to be presenting like this.  I injected him with antibiotics last night and with the pill this morning, it doesn’t make sense.  Unless...” Victor hesitated, pondering the possibilities.

“Unless, UNLESS WHAT!”  Oswald demanded, nearing panic.

“Unless there was something on the bullet.”  Victor replied, then seeing the distraught look on Oswald’s face, he quickly added.  “But that’s not likely either, when you consider their plan was to get hostages.  Let’s get him to the infirmary.  I need to see that wound.”  Oswald was knocking on the bathroom door, before Victor finished his sentence.

“Ed. ED! Are you alright in there?” Oswald called to him through the door.  The door opened and Ed came out.  He was making a huge effort to stand tall, to look alert, and be chipper.

“Sorry about that Oswald.  Had a little tummy problem, but I’m fine now.”  Ed said smiling broadly, trying to put on a brave face, despite the fact that he felt like death warmed over.  Oswald had seen Ed’s smile a thousand times and he knew this one was fake.  He felt Ed’s forehead, it was clammy, but no fever.

“Ed, we’re not going to argue about this.  You’re coming with us to the infirmary.”  Oswald told him firmly.  Ed saw the determination set in Oswald’s jaw and realized he didn’t have the strength to argue.  He ached all over and just wanted to lie down.

“Fine.”  Ed mumbled in surrender, as he followed Oswald and Victor to the infirmary.

 

**********************************************

 

Danielle woke up and groggily glanced at the dark blue clock on the Blue Room’s wall.  It was just after ten.  She had gotten less than four hours of sleep, after sneaking back into the mansion.  As much as she wanted to roll over and go back to sleep; she knew that was one luxury she wouldn’t be able to enjoy.  There was far too much to do today.  She found herself reliving the details of her pre-dawn meeting with Ra’s al Ghul.

_After introducing himself, Ra’s al Ghul pulled out a chair from the massive table and offered me a seat.  Like a true gentleman, he pushed in my chair as I sat.  He then took the chair next to mine and smiled, staring at me with the most piercing eyes I’ve ever seen._

_“Ms. Davis, I’m extremely pleased with all you’ve accomplished thus far.  You’ve successfully integrated yourself into Penguin’s inner circle and due to your efforts, he will soon be mayor again.”  I felt warmed by the heartfelt sincerity his words conveyed.  “But as you know, it is only the beginning.” He told me.  “How is the next stage of our plan progressing?”_

_“Quite well.”  I confidently responded.  “The Riddler has fallen under the thrall of my gift twice already.  When he wakes tomorrow, he should feel the monkey on his back, digging in with sharp claws.  Of course, I will relieve his agony, as only I can.  And like they say, the third time is the charm.”_

_“Yes, after three doses of the sweet nectar your fear produces, he’ll do anything to get another taste or suffer a withdrawal so intense he’ll pray for death.”  Ra’s solemnly concurred._

_“A death I will gladly grant him.”  I’d said, giving voice to my most fervent desire.  The Riddler senselessly took the life of my precious Auntie Ann.  The woman that raised me, after my mother and father died. She was a kind, loving woman and the most cherished person in my life.  He took her not only from me, but from the world.  She was a renowned artist and philanthropist.  Her foundation spread the joy and wonder of art with underprivileged children across the globe; giving them the tools, skills, and confidence to create beautiful things from their own hands and hearts_.  Danielle felt a tear slide down her cheek, as she remembered her aunt.  Her mind then turned back to her conversation with Ra’s.

_“Yes, with the Riddler out of the way, Penguin will have lost his most potent ally.  Then the third phase of our plan will proceed.”  Ra’s told me._

_“Yes” I’d said. “And once that phase is complete, you will bring my Auntie Ann back to me”. I looked to Ra’s and he nodded in assent._

_If someone had told me, a year ago, that they could raise the dead; I would have believed them either lying or insane.   But Dr. Darcel showed me that miracles can really happen.  And I will do whatever it takes to see Auntie’s sweet smile and feel her loving embrace again._

 

***********************************

 

Ed shivered, despite the warm blankets heaped over him.  Fries had examined him and determined he probably had food poisoning or, more likely, the flu.  _He gave me more antibiotics and recommended bed rest, but how can I sleep when my entire body aches?_ Ed asked himself wryly, as he grabbed a fresh tissue for his incessantly leaking nose.   _Maybe it’s the Tetch virus vaccine.  Dr. Mason warned me that the vaccine had not undergone the rigorous testing required for FDA approval and there could be serious side effects.  Perhaps I should have taken his warning more seriously, before consenting to the injection?  Well, it’s too late to waste my time with self-recriminations, Lord knows my life is chock full of acts I regret._   Ed heard a gentle knock on his bedroom door.

“Ed, it’s Danielle. May I come in?”  Danielle asked, her sense of propriety adding a hesitant lilt to her voice.                            

“Yes, of course. The door’s not locked.”  Ed answered, sitting up in the bed, while grimacing at the discomfort the movement provoked.  Danielle walked in, eyeing him closely.  It only took one glance at his pained expression to tell her he was in the throngs of withdrawal.   She rushed to his bedside, hiding her joy and forcing a look of kind concern to mask her face.

“Ed, what’s happened to you?”  She asked worriedly, knowing all too well exactly what was happening to him and why.  Ed raised his hand, his open palm saying stop.

“Don’t get too close. I may be contagious.”  He warned.

“You braved a bullet for me.  The least I can do is face a few microbes.”  She said smiling, as she sat on the bed beside him.  “Maybe there’s something I can do.” She told him, her voice warm, yet slightly teasing, as she ran her fingers through his hair.  Ed placed his hand on her cheek and she inhaled sharply, a barely visible tremble passing over her parted lips.  As she leaned toward him, a tiny voice screamed in her head. _NO! HE TOOK A BULLET FOR YOU!_   Her resolve wavering, she attempted to pull back, but it was too late. His lips were on her, softly nipping and licking at her neck.  An airy moan floated from her mouth, as his cool lips clasped her throat, the suction on her neck sending tantalizing tingles to the sensitive region deep inside her.  In seconds, she felt his mouth release her, as he collapsed into her arms.  She gently lowered him to the bed and hurriedly left his room.

Danielle sat on the edge of the bed in her room, silently berating herself.  _What is the matter with me!  How can I feel sorry for him?  Get a grip, girl.  He’s not your friend. He’s not your hero.  He’s a psychopathic serial killer.  He murdered Auntie Ann!  HE’S GOTTA DIE!_

 

**********************************************

_Several hours later…_

“Be careful, you don’t want to kink his breathing tube.”  Fries cautioned Mario and Pushy as they transferred Butch’s bulky frame from the stretcher to the hospital bed in the basement of Oswald’s Handcock safehouse.  Once Butch was on the bed, Fries hurriedly began attaching the vital sign monitor’s connections to his comatose patient.  Oswald looked on anxiously, a dead Butch didn’t fit into his plan.

“How’s he doing?”  Oswald asked worriedly, as he looked at the once strong vibrant crime boss, now reduced to little more than a six-foot vegetable.

“I’ll tell you when I get this monitor up and going.”  Fries replied curtly, as he busily pressed buttons on the device. “When’s the nurse getting here?”  Fries asked impatiently.  “I told you he’ll require 24-hour nursing care.”  

“Selina and Ivy went to pick him up.  They should be here any minute now.”  Oswald replied tersely, irritated by both Fries’ tone of voice and the nurse’s absence.  Almost on cue, footsteps could be heard coming down the basement stairs.  A moment later the male nurse appeared, flanked by Selina and Ivy.  The nurse was a waspishly built, bespectacled fellow with a serious gambling addiction.  He was up to his eyeballs in debt and knew doing long shifts in this makeshift basement hospital room beat the hell out of the broken legs he’d been promised for missing a payment.

“His vitals are stable.”  Fries announced, his earlier irritation subdued by the sight of the nurse.  He began giving the nurse instructions, as Oswald pulled Slick’s cellphone from his pocket.

“Ivy stand over there by Butch, I need a picture.”  Oswald instructed, as he prepared to get a shot of Butch in his new accommodations.  Picture taken, he checked the phone’s call history and called Tabitha.  Tabitha picked up on the first ring.

“Hey Slick.  Did Penguin get Butch okay?” She asked apprehensively.

“Yes, I got him just fine.”  Oswald answered wickedly, smiling as he heard Tabitha’s gasp on the other end of the phone.

“Where’s Slick?  I WANT TO TALK TO TALK TO SLICK!”   Tabitha demanded loudly.

“Sorry Tabs, I hate to break it to you like this, but Slick is dead.”  Oswald told her, the sarcasm dripping from his words like poison. “And Butch will be too, if you don’t get back to Gotham in 24 hours.”

“How do I know he’s not already dead?”  Tabitha retorted, a murderous rage building inside her.

“I’d ask him to come to the phone, but he’s not too talkative these days.”  Oswald replied in a mocking voice.  “I’ll send you a picture and you’ll see we’re taking good care of him.  Call me when you’re back in Gotham.” Oswald barked, snapping the phone shut.  He turned to Ivy, handing her the phone.

“Send the picture of you and Butch to the last number called. Then you can ride back to the mansion with me.”  He told her, smiling warmly and giving her hand an affectionate squeeze.  Ivy nodded, blushing as she looked at him with rapt adoration.  Oswald noticed Selina watching him and Ivy. “Selina, head over to Sirens, hangout with Tab’s crew.  I need to know her next move.  I’m pretty sure she’s not coming to Gotham without a plan to strike back.”

 

**************************************

 

Tabitha was seething as she stared at Butch’s picture on her phone.  _That bastard Penguin will kill me and Butch if I go back to Gotham_.  Tabitha told herself with surety. _But I’ve still got one more card to play.  I just hope it’s a winner._   She began typing a text message to the one trustworthy man she knew in Gotham—Jim Gordon.

 

Jim was just about to take his overdue lunch break, when he noticed a text message on his phone from a number he didn’t recognize.  The message read:

_Selina Kyle whacked Tabitha Galavan.  She’s been flashing around the ponytail she lopped of Tabitha’s head to Tabs old crew, in a play to be the new boss.  She stashed Tabitha’s body in a freezer at 752 W. Delaware._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
